Blink Twice
by InFoDaGigs
Summary: Kakashi is reinstated to ANBU as the Leaf Village faces a catastrophic threat from an unidentified enemy. Tsunade is desperate enough to issue orders to bring Sasuke back. Is he truly the only one strong enough to defeat this enemy? And will he agree to Tsunade's terms or risk annihilation along with the rest of Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE SCROLL**

Heavy rain pounded the rooftops as lightning split through the steel grey cloud. Thunder boomed and rumbled, shaking Konoha mercilessly. The rain found a new energy, making the path along the rooftops and closed canopies almost impossible. Another angry rumble distracted Kakashi for a moment who nearly slipped from the slick tile, but regained his footing quickly. The weather in the village had been unusual for this time of year, but not completely uncommon. It was the persistence that was strange; Konoha often experience unannounced storms which would pass as quickly as they would arrive, but not this time. In the past few days the weather had closed in over the village and had only gotten worse since.

Kakashi slid to a halt at the end of a tiled pitch, crouched, teetering on tiptoes as lightning burned the air in front of him. The ground below exploded and Kakashi cursed as he was momentarily blinded. His ears rang and blue stars danced in his vision. He squeezed his right eye shut, and regained his balance. He had been about to make the leap to the next roof, which he noted wasn't too far from Sakura's place. Her roof was hidden behind a taller building, but he could sense her just the same. Her chakra stirred from resting, most likely from the lightning's proximity and consequential clap of thunder which rattled glass and shook the tile of all nearby buildings. Her chakra quietened and, like the rest of the village, she returned to sleep.

Kakashi could now make out the silhouette of his goal. Lightning flashed insistently above the monument, illuminating the four gargantuan faces carved into the rock. There was a strange energy surrounding the Hokage's headquarters. No obvious change in activity levels for this time of morning, but an alertness that caught Kakashi's attention immediately. He quickened the pace, bounding over a rooftop every few seconds until he reached Tsunade's office balcony. The summons had read 'immediately' and Kakashi hadn't had an excuse not to make good time, but she wasn't inside. The office was dark and empty. Sensing tense chakra signatures from above, Kakashi scaled to the top of the tower.

Three ANBU crouched on one knee, head bowed, with their backs to Kakashi. Tsunade stared out over the village. She hunched slightly, arms held wide on the railing, tapping monotonously on the dripping metal. Her loose coat and hair blew wildly in the wind and lightning split the swirling steel clouds once more. Two ANBU flanked her, one leaned over to talk in her ear. Her finger froze in mid tap, and her hand slowly fisted. Her back rose and fell as she drew in a deep breath. Kakashi stood next to the last ANBU in the row.

Yamato stepped toward the crouched party, he glanced expectantly to Kakashi, who, realising what he was silently saying, crouched, feeling his knee instantly freeze.

'We have received some intel that needs immediate and decisive attention.' Kakashi almost looked up at the man he had spent the good part of ten years serving with, but he didn't. It wasn't like Yamato to sound so tense, but he sounded more than anything like he was in shock. The emotion which he was usually so good at reining in was threatening to run unchecked.

'Lady Hokage … our Hokage … Lady Tsunade asks that you pledge yourself again to the Village of the Leaf, its people and its prosperity. We have a responsibility to the cultural memory of this village. We exist to serve, and to protect our home and every soul which lives, or has ever lived within our walls. We have a responsibility as servants of this village to ensure the continuity and longevity of our way of life as a free people. We forsake acceptance and understanding to protect our people. We understand that this life means sometimes doing things –'

'Get to it, Captain,' Tsunade snapped from her position at the rail. Her voice was cold as ice, hard as the colour of the clouds swirling overhead. 'We don't have time to sit around reminiscing over what a good job you people do. I need an answer. Do you pledge your life to the village, wholly and without question?' They were ANBU. It was a requirement of the initiation that you hand over your life, will and mind for the sole purpose of village security. Why now was Tsunade repeating the initiation? This had nothing to do with Kakashi, and he considered the possibility that he had made some sort of mistake, that Tsunade could have summoned him by mistake and that he wasn't meant to be there at all.

Open strap sandals stopped in front of Kakashi. Her toenails were red; last week they were blue. If he looked up, Kakashi knew he would be met with challenging golden eyes. Her voice was low, but had lost none of its hardness as she repeated the words. 'Do you pledge your life to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to its people and its prosperity?'

'Yes,' the operatives chorused. 'We are the Leaf. We serve the Leaf and protect all that it stands for, forsaking all others. We live as Leaf and die as Leaf. We are the Leaf.'

 _Forsaking all others._

'Do you pledge your life to the Leaf?' Her voice was a hiss. The other ANBU, whatever their role, were not required to retake a binding pledge.

'That bad, huh?' It was not a challenge, or wilful show of independence. If it was that bad there was no decision to make. She didn't want to overtly state her intentions, but it was becoming obvious that Kakashi's summons had not been a mistake. She stamped her foot. Kakashi stood. Her eyes were narrow under furrowed brows. Her lips were tight, her jaw even tighter. Her arms were stiff at her sides and her hands were fisted with white knuckles. Rain streamed from the brim of the Hokage's hat she rarely wore. Yamato stood at her side. His eyes behind the expressionless cat mask were hard and intense. Such a foreign look on a familiar face. Kakashi knew eyes like that. He had seen them countless times on numerous occasions, on the faces of numerous friends and enemies. He had seen them in the mirror too. Eyes he could barely stand to look at.

'We are the Leaf,' Kakashi began, remembering the words distinctly. 'We serve the Leaf and protect all that it stands for, forsaking … forsaking all others. We live as Leaf and die as Leaf. We are the Leaf.'

Tsunade's glare flickered before she stormed to the front of the company. Yamato and the other operatives followed.

'Time is not something we have right now. Once we get started, that's it. The pledge you have all just reinstated is lifelong. There is no quitting this time. You're in it until the mission is complete, or until you are killed. That is the reality of the situation.'

This was open-ended? Intelligence gathering and espionage, maybe infiltration? But of what? Who? The Akatsuki? Who could have seasoned ANBU so on edge?

Kakashi couldn't help himself. 'What mission?' His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Tsunade's glare snapped to Kakashi. She swiped her hat as her eyes swept over the rest of the party.

'You will be fully briefed this evening.'

'What level?' This sounded S rank. Possibly even –

'You will be briefed tonight. Be back here at six sharp,' Tsunade shouted over the rumble of more thunder. 'Don't be late.'

It was later than Kakashi thought. The distorted light tricked him into believing it was still early morning, but the village was awake. Shops opened for trade despite the weather and brave souls, unable to escape daily duties, rushed through the streets, sheltered dismally under weak umbrellas. Kakashi dropped to the ground down a side street near a tea house, suddenly overcome with the urge for sweet dumplings. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Technically, being reinstated meant he didn't have to think for himself anymore, and technically he didn't have to think about any of this until six tonight, but his curiosity was winning.

Tsunade couldn't get away from the fact that this was an ANBU ranked mission, but she didn't like their robotic obedience. Kakashi hadn't had anything to do with Black Ops for over four years, but he remembered everything like a rotten barb ripping at his conscious. Tsunade was aware of his past, obviously, and had made the logical choice.

He pulled a dumpling from the skewer and savoured the taste. He had a feeling these might be his last dumplings, and so would enjoy every last morsel. A lack of security was evident in the village centre. There was no strong presence, which suggested Tsunade was biding her time as much as she could. She didn't want to alert the villagers to the situation before it was absolutely necessary. A smart move; peacekeeping would distract from the larger problem. Kakashi pulled a second dumpling from the skewer and sipped his tea, forcing himself to stay in the moment, surrounded by villagers and normal life. He was sure that after tonight, how tense the Hokage was, that he would not be experiencing normalcy for a while.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto called. He grinned and landed on all fours on the table, face to face with Kakashi. 'You're out! I thought you'd never get out of there. Say, Sensei, I was wondering …' he grinned again and took a skewer of dumplings, downing them in one go. 'I was wondering –'

'Get off the table! What are you, some kind of animal?' Sakura chastised, fisting Naruto so hard in the head, he slammed into the floor with an audible 'wump'. 'Seriously, Naruto, just because you were raised in the wild doesn't mean you have to act like it. Sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him.'

'It's alright,' Kakashi said, reeling from the sudden assault on his eardrums. 'Don't worry about it.'

Sakura gave Kakashi an indignant glare. 'You shouldn't encourage him, Sensei,' she said as Naruto sat heavily next to her, rubbing his head and scowling. 'How will he learn?'

Naruto still bore the evidence of his last run-in in the Sound. Sasuke's assault on Naruto's chakra network meant he wasn't healing at the remarkable rate he normally did. The white around his left eye was reddened and veiny, the bruising along his jaw had faded but was still fairly visible. His chakra felt different, almost wild, almost arrogant. It was a mixture of his usual cool energy and a deeper, darker force. There was nothing to worry about though; his chakra would equalise eventually and he would be back to normal.

'Kakashi-sensei! Hey, EARTH TO KAKASHI! Snap out of it, would ya.' Naruto was an inch from Kakashi's face. Sakura pulled at his jacket, trying to drag him back to his seat.

'Naruto! You idiot, stop it. Leave Sensei alone.'

Sakura was different from only a month ago. Her training with Tsunade had paid off in bounds. That had been apparent when they had sparred a while back before Squad Seven's departure to the Sound. She didn't carry herself in that childish manner anymore. She had grown up, no doubt, but she still had a long way to go. Thinking with her fists, letting her emotions rule her, and her arrogance and pride were all things that hadn't changed much. Granted that side of her had somewhat been pacified after the exams, but it hadn't been eradicated completely.

Naruto waved his hands in Kakashi's face, snapping him back to reality.

'Did you say something?'

Naruto glared at him. 'You always do that. I'm trying to ask you something important and you just stare off into space like I'm not even there.'

'Sorry.' It was all he could think to say, but Naruto seemed satisfied.

'So, me and Sakura were wondering if you wanted to –'

Yamato appeared next to Kakashi and spoke into his ear. 'The briefing's been moved. Let's go.' He disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura looked confused, but there was no time to explain. 'Sorry guys, I have to run,' he said as he stood. 'I forgot I promised to help Tsunade with her … paperwork. Well, see ya.' He waved and left them there. Naruto called after him. Hopefully Sakura would keep him under control. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't get too curious.

Kakashi reached the Hokage's tower in no time. He swung down from the branch, entering through the window and moved to the back of the company.

'Okay. Listening up. Captain Yamato will brief you on what's happening. Captain? Please,' Tsunade said. Yamato took a scroll from his tool bag and unrolled a small section.

'Mission: preserve Konoha. Rank: X. Primary Target: unknown. Secondary Target: unknown. Associates: unknown. Threat Level: Catastrophic. We have received an X-rank threat to Konoha. The threat has been verified and is classed as absolute.' Yamato was reciting from memory now. He held the scroll tightly by his side. 'We don't know who issued this threat; analysis on the scroll –' Yamato turned to Tsunade who handed him a small black scroll. 'Hasn't matched any known agents so far. It's like it doesn't exist.' He stared at the black scroll, holding it in his fingers like it was poison. 'Each of you will read the scroll in turn, and then you will be issued with your orders. There isn't a lot of intelligence gathered so far, but it is authentic, that much we know.'

Yamato handed the scroll to the first operative. He unrolled it and began reading. Instantly he stepped back, the scroll rolled from his fingers. Each of the other operatives had a similar reaction to the scroll; they were physically in shock. Tsunade seemed unfazed, almost expectant of the reaction, so too did Yamato as he picked the scroll up and handed it to Kakashi. The other three were slowly regaining composure. If they had been anyone else, they probably would have been asking questions and a lot of them by now. But, ANBU don't ask.

Kakashi opened the scroll.

Instantly he was transported to a hellish world of destruction and despair, full of screams and anger and anguish. The brutality and cruelty of the scenes were undeniable. Children were ripped from their parents and slaughtered in front of their very eyes, but the enemy was invisible. Buildings lay in ruin; bodies and destruction littered the landscape. Blood flowed freely, staining the ground. The sky rained down with fire.

And then …

Nothing.

A void of history and person and state and experience. Nothing remained in the aftermath of that hellish place.

Kakashi dropped the scroll and shoved his hands in his pockets to mask the shaking. It was the end of Konoha. Nothing would remain. It would be erased from history.

The extinction of the Leaf from all memory.

Yamato picked up the scroll and put it on Tsunade's desk. 'The analysis team has been able to authenticate at least one aspect of the scroll. This is a memory. We don't know whose, but somehow, they were able to imprint a physical manifestation of this nightmare onto the scroll. That means, this has already happened. We don't know when, but if you were somehow thinking this is a hoax. It isn't.'

Yamato handed out a new set of scrolls. 'They stay in this room, so memorise your orders. When you do, dispatch immediately.'

Yamato handed Kakashi his scroll. One by one, the ANBU disappeared as Kakashi unrolled his scroll. He unrolled it further. Unrolled it to the end …

'I need to have a word with Kakashi,' Tsunade said to Yamato. Yamato nodded, taking the black scroll and leaving the room.

Kakashi tossed his scroll on the desk. 'The last time my orders looked like this, a lot of people I … a lot of people died.'

'We are in the same situation.' She picked up the blank scroll. Purple flames engulfed it and it burned away to nothing. 'But this time you play a different role. Later today, there will be an assembly of the Council. Depending on the success of this mission, two courses of action are possible.' Kakashi waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. She slumped in her chair and pulled the hat from her head, before taking a sake bottle from a drawer and poured two cups. After a moment, she gulped Kakashi's untouched offering as well.

'If I don't know what I'm doing –'

She scoffed and poured more sake. 'At this stage, you don't need to _know_ anything. We have eyes on the Akatsuki, our spies in the Sand and Lightning have reported nothing. Orochimaru is deep underground. It seems we're facing an invisible, impossible enemy.' She huffed and bunched her fists. 'We need to focus our forces here. We need every capable soul here to protect the village.'

Tsunade leafed through a small black book, turning a page to Kakashi.

 _Sasuke._

'Find him.'

'He's gone,' Kakashi said bluntly.

Tsunade chose to ignore the anger in his voice. 'Find him, Kakashi and bring him back.'

'He's even more dangerous than his brother at the same age. It's not going to be –'

'You can't handle one sixteen-year-old kid? You're slipping, Kakashi.'

Kakashi wanted to join in the joke, but he wasn't in the mood for mirth. Every mission so far involving the retrieval of Sasuke had failed. The most recent ended up with Naruto in hospital and Sasuke disappearing off the radar. Kakashi had his work cut out. He wasn't just dealing with Sasuke, but all the power and cunning of his master. Until very recently, Orochimaru was the holder of Sasuke's leash. Kakashi was under no illusions; the power Orochimaru had bestowed on Sasuke, mixed with Sasuke's own deadly arsenal was going to prove challenging.

Tsunade templed her fingers, tapping the indexes together. 'We have something he wants.'

'He only wants one thing.'

Tsunade's golden eyes swept over Kakashi, after a moment she looked away and poured more sake.

'You have Itachi?'

She sipped the sake. 'Use whatever means necessary, but don't kill him.' She took a small vial from her desk and held it out to Kakashi. 'If he's stubbourn, this will fix that.' She dropped the vial into Kakashi's hand. It was filled with a bright green liquid.

'It took me months to come up with that, so don't blow it. I don't have anymore.'

'What is it?'

'A blinding serum. Well,' she scoffed, 'that's the simple version. Think of it like white blood cells, but it only attacks specific kekegenkai. Don't get it anywhere near your eyes, I don't need yours destroyed as well.'

Kakashi wondered how long she had been planning on bringing Sasuke down, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he pocketed the vial.

'I can't stress enough how crucial it is that Uchiha remains alive. There is no option. If he kills you –'

'Someone else will take my place.' Kakashi had heard of Tsunade's ruthlessness and felt a pang of privilege that he got to experience it firsthand. He wanted to believe she wasn't serious, but one look at the hard glint in her eye soon dispelled any doubt he might have. Kakashi needed no further evidence; she was the Hokage, and she would do everything in her power to ensure the survival of her village.

'What are you planning to do with him?'

Her eyes played over Kakashi's face; there was a split second of doubt, a slight twitch of her right eyelid, before her lips hardened into a line. Only Kakashi would see it. Only he could.

'Go,' she said finally. Kakashi stopped in a tree and looked down through Tsunade's window as she took another bottle from a drawer. Her hand shook as she lifted the cup to her lips. She threw it across the room, it smashed into pieces against the door.

Jiraiya landed behind Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder before swinging down through Tsunade's window. He would calm her, he would make sure she didn't panic and do something rash. It wasn't up to Kakashi; Jiraiya had it under control. Tsunade's panic was justified. The scroll had shaken him as well. The images of Konoha's destruction were real and absolute, Kakashi could not ignore them. They ate away at his thoughts, crushing any hope that it wasn't real.

Kakashi couldn't stop the frustration and anger from once again taking control. He thought he could contend with the inherent darkness Sasuke had inherited thanks to his brother's legacy, and that fighting against a tainted Uchiha will would have proven difficult but not impossible. Kakashi had welcomed the challenge; Sasuke was like him. On the brink with the darkness threatening to consume him and destroy him completely. Kakashi understood some facet of Sasuke's motives, but hoping Sasuke would also recognise those same motives in Kakashi was stupid. Sasuke, blinded by his agenda, couldn't resist the lure of Orochimaru's promises. Kakashi couldn't offer Sasuke anything; Sasuke had said as much the last time they had met.

Kakashi opened the cupboard in his bedroom. Danzo had appointed him as Squad Seven's sensei. Had he also known Kakashi couldn't resist the challenge of training the last of the Uchiha? Had it been a consolation prize for dismissing him from ANBU? Kakashi had tried and failed to mould Sasuke. What could he really have taught a child of natural kekegenkai in the first place? Danzo had wanted a pawn, stripped of will, willing to do as he was bid, but it backfired and Sasuke was now lost.

Sasuke's arrogance, combined with Orochimaru's stain was a volatile mix. Having something that dangerous even contained in the village was not a smart move. Sasuke would not come willingly, much less help the village no matter what Tsunade had to offer him. If Tsunade had Itachi, that alone still might not be enough to entice Sasuke. But Kakashi would find him; he needed to confirm that Sasuke was truly beyond help. If there was any chance that he could be saved, Kakashi would take it.

Kakashi pulled the black uniform and grey armour from the cupboard and got dressed. He picked up the dog mask, faltering for a moment. Had he really failed that badly? His first and last students were no longer his; the three of them had been gifted to the Sannin in turn. He had failed to stop Sasuke leaving, had failed to stop Naruto going after him. Sasuke was in the bingo book as a Class-A criminal and threat to the Leaf. Kakashi had taught them nothing.

He slipped the mask over his face and turned to leave the room. The picture of the original Squad Seven stood on the table next to the picture of Kakashi's squad as a genin. Obito grinned in the picture. How could the same blood that ran through his veins manifest so differently in Sasuke? Obito was kind and generous. When Rin … he didn't turn to revenge, he didn't turn his back on his comrades and abandon everything in pursuit of his own agenda. Kakashi had failed to stop Sasuke, had failed to recognise and halt his self-destruction in time.

Kakashi stepped onto the window ledge.

Obito's name was not prominent among the names in the long list carved into the stone. The carving had lost its sharpness over time. He didn't want to be a hero; he didn't want to be immortalised. The memory of that night sliced fresh anger and regret from Kakashi's heart. The mistake could never be undone. Obito had died because of Kakashi's arrogance and confidence. Sasuke had so easily abandoned the village and his team. He was blinded by his own agenda and Kakashi was blinded too. Sasuke didn't heed the advice Kakashi had given to him. Kakashi hadn't seen it coming; he could only blame Orochimaru to a point. The mark feeds off darkness, Sasuke had to possess the darkness in first place.

'Heading out?' Jiraiya asked, leaning against the memorial. 'Naruto was looking for you. Apparently, he wanted to ask a favour, but I can see you're too busy for that stuff.' He waited for an answer, but Kakashi remained silent. 'He and Sakura have a brilliant plan, you know.'

'And what would that be?'

'They want training against the sharingan so they can bring Sasuke back. I guess they'll have to wait a while though.'

'I guess so.' Kakashi turned from the memorial.

'Kakashi …' Jiraiya's eyes were dull, his mouth worked as he chewed the words over in his mind. 'Don't listen to Tsunade. If it gets too hot, get out.' He slung a thumb at the memorial. 'They can do without you for a bit longer. We need you here, okay.'

Kakashi nodded and leaped into the trees lining Konoha's boundary.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE FINAL VALLEY**

Kakashi bound across branches, rushing through the forest along the perimeter of the Land of Rice Paddies. If Sasuke was still there, Kakashi would soon know. Pakkun leaped through the canopy, keeping pace with Kakashi.

'There you are,' he said. 'The scent's old. He hasn't been here for weeks, but at least we can tail him now.'

'When you have something, tell me,' Kakashi said.

'Just so you know, there's more than two scents heading toward the Sand. If you ask me, you've been sent on a wild goose chase.'

'No one's asking you. Just report back when you have something solid, okay.'

'Will do, Kakashi,' Pakkun said and disappeared.

An hour later, the forest was thinning. Kakashi stopped on a branch and took a scroll from his tool kit. He encrypted his report and performed a reverse summoning, sending it to Tsunade. Three blackbirds circled the canopy; Kakashi neutralised them with shuriken. Two disappeared, the other one transformed into a scroll. Kakashi uncurled the paper and read its contents. In seconds it burned in his hand.

'Naruto.' Kakashi sighed. Naruto, convinced Orochimaru was behind the attack, was currently in pursuit of him. Neji and Shikamaru had gone after him while Jiraiya was tasked with protecting Tsunade. Jiraiya didn't know much more but he said Naruto was heading in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi would have to stop Naruto before he compromised the mission. Dumb luck wasn't needed this time. Kakashi bound back through the forest, backtracking on his steady progress. Because Naruto had gone off by himself, Kakashi was losing ground. He didn't have time to deal with Naruto, and Naruto would inflame the situation with Sasuke, so he could not be allowed to interfere.

Kakashi caught up an hour later. Naruto was speeding toward the Sound with that stupid look of determination on his face. Kakashi followed at a distance, and threw five kunai. They split past Naruto and bent back, hitting Naruto in the chest. Naruto flew backward from momentum. Kakashi performed an X-bind jutsu before Naruto landed. Kakashi remained hidden as the other two arrived. They stopped over Naruto and checked him.

'What the hell you do that for?' Naruto yelled, trying to wriggle free from the bind. The more he struggled, the tight it got and soon he wouldn't be able to move at all.

'What you mean, you idiot?' Shikamaru drawled. 'It wasn't me.'

'Did you see them?' Neji asked.

'What? No. You're the one with the uber eyes,' Naruto retorted. 'Get me out of here, would ya.'

Shikamaru tried, but he wasn't strong enough. 'We have to get him to Tsunade. It's too powerful.'

Neji picked up one of Kakashi's kunai. It vanished along with the other four, prompting Neji to scan the area. Shikamaru pulled a kunai from his pack.

'Yo, Neji, what do you see?'

'I'm not sure. There's a faint energy.' Neji's bakyugan swept toward Kakashi's position. He moved before Neji could find him. He'd lost time and ground as it was. He had to locate Sasuke before Naruto got it in his head to try again. Without stopping, Kakashi sent a message to Jiraiya telling him Naruto had been successfully stopped.

Night fell quicker than Kakashi expected. The landscape was changing; forest was making way for fields and plains. The Land of Wind was still out of reach, so Kakashi downed a food pill and kept going. He'd be in River Country soon and planned to be at the outskirts of the Wind by the end of tomorrow.

He didn't know what was going to happen when he did finally catch up with Sasuke. Being reinstated as ANBU did make it slightly easier; he could once again utilise X-rank jutsu, but even then, he didn't know to what extent he would need to go. Tsunade said not to kill him, which meant she understood that excessive force could be necessary, but Kakashi would be free of consequences if that did happen.

'Kakashi! We've found him,' Pakkun said, landing next to Kakashi. 'He's not heading to the Sand. He's in River country. Close actually, about four hours from here. He was hard to sniff out with all that water, but he's definitely there. Bull and Akino are keeping an eye on him until you get there.'

'River country, huh?'

'This is your lucky day, Kakashi.'

'So it would seem. Do you have an exact location?'

'Yeah. Follow me.'

On the way to River country, Kakashi alerted Tsunade. It was poetic in a way that Sasuke would set up base here so close to the Wind. He was probably trying to keep his eye on both lands and was using the central location to his advantage. The faint rumble of rushing water echoed on the wind as Kakashi realised exactly where they were.

'Look familiar?' Pakkun asked.

The towering statues of the First and Madara stood sentry over the waterfall in the Final Valley. All around, monolithic cliffs guarded against intruders. Kakashi crouched on the cliff face with Pakkun on his shoulder. He was exposed; the open landscape made it impossible to hide. Sasuke could see enemies approaching on all sides.

'He's holed up behind the waterfall. Bull's inside, tracking him. Says there isn't much resistance. Should be easy to get in.'

'He already knows we're here,' Kakashi stated. He'd felt a strong energy as they approached the waterfall. 'Be on guard.'

'You're kidding me,' the pug complained. 'What can I do in there?'

Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pack and tossed it in the air, performing a transformation as it landed. He sealed the scroll with his and Pakkun's blood. 'You're my backup,' he said as Pakkun transformed into a copy of Kakashi. Kakashi performed the shadow clone jutsu and merged it with the pug's copy. 'Let's go,' Kakashi said and the two of them leapt over the side of the cliff, sliding to a halt at the edge of the waterfall.

There was something strange about the water. It crackled and shimmered. Looking closer, Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed.

'Chakra,' he said.

'How do we get in?'

Kakashi took a kunai from his pack; the blade glowed as chakra flowed through the metal. He stabbed the blade through the energised water. Sparks crackled around the blade as Kakashi forced a split in the flow. The split grew wider, allowing Kakashi and Pakkun through into a dark, cold and enclosed space. Kakashi and Pakkun had to crouch slightly to fit.

'That was easy,' Pakkun said, but Kakashi knew differently. Forcing open a pure chakra barrier had drained his reserves. He already felt woozy and dizzy, but something else was adding to the problem.

'Feel that?' Pakkun asked.

'Yeah.'

The rumble from the chakra falls was interfering with Kakashi's balance and concentration. He also felt like his strength was being syphoned away. Something in this place was sucking out his energy. He took a pouch of chakra pills from his pack and tossed one to Pakkun.

'I don't know how effective it'll be, but might as well give it a go,' Kakashi said as Pakkun swallowed the pill. Kakashi took his, hoping for the usual boost in energy. They were nowhere near as effective as they usually were.

'Sasuke's scent is coming from straight ahead. It's faint but fresh.'

Kakashi nodded. They rushed down the narrow passage. Long shadows played on the slick rock walls. The passage sloped downward and the temperature dropped steadily. The further they went, the more Kakashi felt drained. The chakra pills had no effect and Kakashi found himself sweating and puffing. The stifling energy was making it hard to breathe, and despite the cool air, Kakashi's blood was boiling. It wasn't genjutsu either, it was physical. The amount of power it would have taken to construct a defence like this was unimaginable.

They came to a four-way split in the passage and Pakkun led them straight ahead without hesitation. Minutes passed and still the passage went on. Kakashi could feel a darkness, a confidence which was so familiar to him, pulsing faintly from the shadows ahead. They arrived at a dead end, meeting Bull.

'You don't look so how,' Bull said to Kakashi.

'I don't feel it either. Where is he?'

Bull nodded his large head at the blank wall. 'Through there.'

'I'll take it from here,' Kakashi said, pressing his palm against the blank stone. The hounds disappeared as Kakashi performed the fire blade jutsu. He was hoping for a covert entrance; even if Sasuke already knew, he didn't need to make a song and dance about it. His palms glowed as molten rock dripped down to the ground, but the breach closed up again almost instantly. Kakashi cursed as he performed the jutsu again, this time punching his hand through the wall at the same time. He managed to squeeze through the hole which closed again behind him.

The familiar dark energy, dampened by the sealed passage before, was now overwhelming and undeniably belonged to Sasuke. Kakashi followed the chakra signature through a hopelessly long passage, winding its way underground. The signature grew to its strongest in a cavernous space around a right-hand bend. Candles flickered on the walls, casting long shadows and emitting a strange blue glow. Kakashi cursed again as he fell to his knees, weakened as his chakra melted away.

He performed the nightshade jutsu, rendering his presence physically and spiritually invisible. He rushed up the wall. Getting too close to Sasuke would be a mistake. Sasuke's abilities with the Tsukuyomi had surpassed his brother, but as long as Kakashi stayed out of his line of sight, he would not be able to use it on him.

Sasuke sat in front of an altar. His eyes were closed, and his right forearm rested on his bent knee. His left hand performed a series of hand signs. The same five, repeated. He seemed almost to vibrate with energy as he chanted quietly. Kakashi couldn't make out the words as he crackled with alertness and anticipation. Kakashi almost wanted to blow his cover, almost wanted to … He pushed the thought from his mind.

Sasuke didn't seem affected by the chakra draining energy. His chakra hummed, fully charged and bristling with power. Kakashi was right above him now, as he drew throwing needles from his pack. One strike was all Kakashi needed to put Sasuke out. Kakashi took aim, targeting Sasuke's chakra point below his skull.

Kakashi, wired like a spring, paused as Sasuke stopped chanting and lowered his left hand. 'I know you're here,' he said. His voice … Kakashi's heart pounded with a mixture of regret, hate and fear. He had the confidence and arrogance of a shinobi who knew no one could beat him. The boredom in his voice, mixed with the subtle hint of excitement and hunger, was sickening.

Kakashi threw the needles. Sasuke dodged and flipped out of the way, crouching on the ground, facing Kakashi. He stared at him with glowing red eyes. 'Show yourself, or I will return these,' he said aiming the needles, 'and I won't miss.' Without his sharingan, Sasuke's movements would be impossible to track. 'I won't ask again.' Sasuke's arm and chest muscles tensed in readiness. Kakashi unleashed with a barrage of kunai. Sasuke flipped out of the way, and squinted in the strange blue glow, searching for Kakashi.

'I haven't had a good spar for a while,' Sasuke said, with eyes ablaze in anticipation. 'It's been rather boring actually since I killed that snake.'

Kakashi knew he was lying. Orochimaru was injured, but still alive. Maybe Sasuke wasn't aware of this? Maybe, somehow Orochimaru had made it look like he was dead. It wasn't surprising; Kabuto was his right hand after all. It wouldn't take much for him to feign death.

'Orochimaru is still alive,' Kakashi said, hoping it would distract Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened subtly, almost invisibly, but he regained his composure in an instant.

'Hmph,' he said, masking the surprise. 'I'll have to fix that. After I'm done with you.'

Incredible.

Even through the nightshade jutsu, Sasuke was able to sense him. Not even Itachi was able to detect a chakra masked by an X-rank jutsu.

'Your tenacity should be applauded,' he called, repeating a long-forgotten taunt from a very long time ago. 'You shouldn't have made it past the first chamber.'

Kakashi's elbow connected with air as Sasuke dodge out of the way. A flash of movement from behind, but Kakashi couldn't follow him. Not without the sharingan, but he wasn't sure that Sasuke knew it was him, or whether he was simply guessing. He was familiar with ANBU technique, that much was evident from the way he moved. Kakashi was sickened to think that Kabuto had done an extraordinary job on Sasuke's taijutsu. But it wasn't the taijutsu Kakashi was worried about. He could feel Sasuke in his mind; a subtle but powerful presence was fighting for dominance and Kakashi couldn't afford to get trapped in the Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi released numerous shuriken, forcing Sasuke closer to the ground. The paper bombs exploded in the cavernous space, setting off a secret jutsu. Instead of the acrid smoke which usually shot from the explosion, a cloud of Kakashi's chakra engulfed the area. Now Sasuke was powerless to track Kakashi. Kakashi lifted his mask, lifted the headband and employed the sharingan.

Sasuke stood on the head of a massive stone statue; he swept the area with his eyes, feeling Kakashi, but not seeing him. Kakashi took the two kunai, infused with Tsunade's serum, from his pack and landed behind Sasuke. With one swift move Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand, the one still holding tightly to the needles, and brought the fistful of poison to the chakra point under his jaw, pushing the kunai into Sasuke's palm, and splaying them in his fist so they were within millimetres of Sasuke's eyes. He pulled Sasuke to the ground and kicked the back of Sasuke's knees, forcing him to kneel. He performed a binding jutsu, rendering Sasuke immobile from the waist down. Sasuke held his neck stiff, well aware that if he moved a muscle he would lose his eyes.

'You seem fond of them,' Kakashi said, pushing on the back of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke sucked air in through gritted teeth. 'If you want to keep them, I suggest you do as you're told.'

Without Sasuke chanting, the assault on his chakra was less, but he was still weak. He couldn't move, because the shock holding Sasuke in check would soon fade and he would strike. Kakashi lifted his fingers and created a shadow clone. The shadow clone took a scroll and the third binding kunai from Kakashi's pack. It stabbed the kunai through its hand and the paper. Sasuke went stiff, then limp and Kakashi relaxed his hold.

'What do you want?' Sasuke said, annoyance peaking in his voice. He tried to struggle but the bind constricted his chest, and he gasped for air.

'I wouldn't struggle too much,' Kakashi warned. Sasuke probed his mind, forcing his way in. The cavernous space, cleared of chakra bomb, flashed, turned into a desolate impossible world and flashed back to reality. Kakashi couldn't afford to be locked in a genjutsu, but his chakra was depleted, and he needed to get Sasuke back to Konoha. The nightshade jutsu was using up too much chakra; but if he released it, Sasuke would strike and it would be over.

'What do you – '

Kakashi pushed Sasuke's head down and the fist holding the kunai upward. The tips disappeared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke screamed as Kakashi let his fists go and released the nightshade jutsu. He allowed Sasuke to rip the kunai from his eyes before completing the binding jutsu. The kunai clattered to the floor and Kakashi transported Sasuke out of the cavern.

Kakashi made it five hours from the Hidden Valley before he couldn't take any more of Sasuke's screaming, so he put him out. Kakashi couldn't get away from the fact that he needed to rest. Sasuke was out cold, but still a threat, but Kakashi's breathing had deteriorated into ragged gasps as his chest burned for more oxygen. His vision swam as he stopped in a high tree branch. The statues at the waterfall were still visible from here. He slumped against the trunk and alerted Tsunade that he was on his way back with Sasuke.

The night had passed when Kakashi woke up. The storms which had plagued Konoha had moved into River country overnight. Kakashi took stock of Sasuke's condition. He was still out cold and bleeding profusely from his eye sockets. What was left of his eyes was useless to him. He was cold and clammy from the loss of blood. He wasn't Naruto after all; the village and Tsunade's expertise were still too far away. He wouldn't make it back if Kakashi didn't stop the bleeding.

Tsunade wouldn't be pleased if Sasuke died.

Kakashi took bandages from his pack and wiped as much blood from Sasuke's face as he could. It was the eyes that were bleeding. Maybe … there was a chance if Kakashi removed them altogether. Kakashi was out of practice with that kind of jutsu, but still remembered the basics of it. It could go both ways. Either Kakashi was successful, or Sasuke would be blind for the rest of his life.

It took three hours and all of Kakashi's remaining chakra, but he successfully performed the forbidden jutsu. Sasuke, now with bandages over his eye sockets, rested on the high branch. Kakashi was wiped again, he would need to rest and rebuild his chakra before even attempting to move. He slumped against the vast trunk and his arms fell limp to his sides. He was out of practice; a few years back, he would have been back in the village by now.

An hour went by, two, and Kakashi felt his strength slowly returning. He took a food pill and a chakra pill and lifted Sasuke's eyes from his pack. Even in their destroyed state, they still worked furiously. The chakra package around them crackled as they worked to free themselves. Only Tsunade could fix this now.

Sasuke stirred and groaned. The bind had had to be lifted so Kakashi could perform the forbidden jutsu, but he wasn't expecting Sasuke to wake up so soon. He slowly raised a shaking hand to the bandages, flinching when his fingertips brushed the gauze. He tried to get up, pushing his palms against the trunk. Sasuke's condition, despite the loss of his eyes, had improved. He wasn't in immediate danger, but still wasn't free to relax. He was weak but determined as he tried to get up again.

'Stay down, or I'll help you stay down,' Kakashi warned.

'What do you want?' Sasuke growled. Subtle panic rose in his voice; he was blind and didn't know where he was. His debilitating fear had always been a weakness. He would still try and fight, but without his eyes he couldn't inflict the same damage. Tsunade would fix his eyes but thinking back to the falls and the incredible chakra barrier, Kakashi almost wished she wouldn't. Sasuke was powerful and if he ever decided to turn that power against the Leaf, it would be catastrophic.

Sasuke bunched his fist and punched the wood next to his leg, frustrated Kakashi wouldn't answer his questions. 'You've destroyed the one thing that makes me valuable.'

Kakashi pounced, gripping Sasuke around the throat. He squeezed, just enough as Sasuke tried to fend him off, turning away and gasping.

'Shut up,' Kakashi said, and pushed away. 'You are in no position to say anything.'

Sasuke's fake laugh didn't fool Kakashi. 'If you were going to kill me, you would have already. So, what do you want?'

Kakashi flicked a kunai. Sasuke's instinct took over as he flinched and stiffened. The kunai embedded in the wood next to his head with a hollow 'thunk'. A small cut broke on Sasuke's cheek, and a single drop of blood dripped down his face.

Kakashi had to move him before his strength came back enough to cause problems. He bound Sasuke, performing the nightshade jutsu and connected them with a chakra bind. Sasuke couldn't run even if he wanted to. Kakashi leaped through the forest, making it to the boundary of Fire country as night fell. He pressed on, making it to Konoha around midnight. The security presence was stifling. Eyes glinted in the moonlight from the walls and trees and buildings close to the village walls. Protection jutsu, almost as powerful as Sasuke's were detectable around the gates. Two ANBU appeared before Kakashi.

Kakashi lifted the nightshade jutsu and swung Sasuke from his shoulder. The second operative grabbed Sasuke and the two of them disappeared. Kakashi scaled to Tsunade's balcony and crouched on the railing. The office hummed with activity. Shinobi entered to give reports, squads took orders and dispatched. Papers and scrolls teetered precariously over all surfaces and above it all Tsunade's booming voice rang out into the still night air.

Jiraiya stood patiently behind Tsunade's desk. He gave Kakashi a sidelong glance. 'Welcome back,' he said dryly. 'You may as well head to the baths, she's going to be here awhile.'

'No. I can wait,' Kakashi said and hopped off the railing to lean against the wall next to the window. 'How's it looking?'

Jiraiya snorted and gave Kakashi a disbelieving look, waving his hand at the mayhem in the office. 'The assembly had two outcomes. Mass panic and mass action. We begin evacuation in a few hours, but we've hit a snag. We can't move that many people in that amount of time without – '

'EVERYONE OUT!' Tsunade bellowed. 'OUT. NOW.'

Everyone in the office left quickly. An ANBU flashed in the darkness and was gone. Tsunade ripped away from her desk, overturning the chair and spun to face Kakashi.

'GET IN HERE NOW!'

Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi swooped through the window and crouched in front of the desk. She threw a small package at him. Kakashi picked it up. It was Sasuke's eyes.

'A little more creative than I was expecting,' Tsunade grated, barely controlling the rage. 'Now I have to waste time fixing this on top of everything else. What the hell were you thinking?' Steam basically blew from her ears, a vein in her reddened forehead pulsed as she glared at Kakashi.

'I had no choice,' Kakashi said simply.

Jiraiya picked up the chair, pushing Tsunade down into it. 'I'm sure Kakashi considered all possibilities before removing the kid's eyes, Tsunade.'

'Shut up, Jiraiya,' Tsunade screeched, leaning over her desk, bunching and unbunching her fists. 'I don't have time to deal with this.' She swiped at her forehead. 'An Uchiha without eyes … What the hell were you thinking?' She blew out a breath, trying desperately to calm down. 'Alright. Okay. It is what it is. Report to the interrogation tower. Keep Uchiha under guard until I can get there. I'll deal with this soon.'

Kakashi stood and bowed his head, placing Sasuke's eyes on the desk. He went to leave but Tsunade called after him.

'Talk to the kid. Get him to help us.'

'With?'

'We need his genjutsu.'

Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya. 'No … Tsu – Lady Hokage … You're not going to allow Sasuke to use his sharingan on the Leaf? What will stop him killing everyone out of spite? Given the opportunity, he would sooner – '

'He will do what he's told. This is your bargaining chip,' she said, holding up Sasuke's eyes. 'He will help us. Report to the tower.'

Kakashi wanted to protest, but he knew there would be no point. Sasuke would rather die than help Konoha. He would have to convince him somehow; his eyes were a bargaining chip as Tsunade said, but would it be enough to get him to help?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE NEGOTIATION**

Sasuke sat in the shadows of the holding cell. His dark energy flowed freely; he would take revenge as soon as he got the chance. Tsunade was underestimating him. She had to know this was a bad move? She couldn't be that blind. Tsunade was putting the village in even greater danger for no reason. There can't be any other way, or Tsunade would take it.

Kakashi crouched in front of Sasuke who stiffened and shifted slightly. He was still weak, but his chakra signature was strengthening. Kakashi stayed on guard, Sasuke was resourceful and smart, taking his eyes was not enough to neutralise him completely. Kakashi removed his dog mask.

'Hello, Sasuke.'

Rage flared and manifested in visible sparks. Sasuke lunged forward, reaching for Kakashi. He managed to scrape his fingers over Kakashi's cheek before Kakashi dodged out of the way.

'Easy,' Kakashi said. 'Calm down.'

'Don't tell me what to do,' Sasuke screamed. 'You don't get to tell me what to do anymore.' He lunged forward again; Kakashi caught him and dragged him to his feet. Remarkable. He could still actually locate Kakashi by sense alone.

'I'm not here to hurt you, I promise.' Kakashi let him go.

'I don't care!' Sasuke yelled, the frustration finally breaking him. Sasuke was beyond reason, delirious with rage.

'Tsunade thought you would listen to me. We both know that's not true, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway.'

Sasuke was panting. 'Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't kill you.' The curse mark flared, snaking its way across Sasuke's face. Sasuke tensed, physically wincing. He made quick hand signs. Kakashi flew at Sasuke, stopping him before he could perform the jutsu. An operative swamped the bars; Kakashi raised his hand for the operative not to interfere. The operative hesitated but disappeared.

'You're spirited for someone in your situation, I'll give you that,' Kakashi said. He bound Sasuke's wrists with a chakra chain. 'I'd save my energy if I were you.'

'I'm going to rip you to pieces when I get out of here,' Sasuke snarled.

'If you still can, I promise I will take you up on the offer.'

The curse mark kept flaring, and Sasuke winced. It fed off Sasuke's rage but couldn't take hold. The mark pulsed and Sasuke screamed in pain, doubling over.

'Sasuke, listen to me,' Kakashi said. 'We're willing to negotiate your freedom, but you have to cooperate with us.'

Sasuke turned away from Kakashi. 'Leave me alone,' he growled, and suddenly, for a brief moment, he was that twelve year old kid again. The same arrogance and the same determination was still there, but it was mixed with that undeniable darkness that Kakashi could barely stand to be near.

'Leave me alone,' Sasuke said again, slumping against the wall and sliding heavily to the ground. 'I think I've had enough of your negotiations for one day.'

'We need your help.'

'I said leave me alone,' Sasuke yelled and pulsed with unbidden chakra.

'You're a Class-A rogue shinobi. The bingo book says to assassinate you on sight. You don't have a choice. If you don't help us now, either way you die.'

'I'm not in a very charitable mood.'

Sasuke's defiance was wearing thin. He didn't understand the magnitude of the situation. 'Tsunade is willing to give you back your sight.'

Sasuke's fist clenched.

'It's not a trick, I promise. Agree to our conditions and she will give you your eyes back.'

Sasuke was considering the proposal. His head turned to Kakashi. 'I guess I'll just have to stay blind,' he spat. The curse mark flared across his face and Sasuke released a fireball infused with dark chakra so powerful it ignited the entire tower.

Kakashi released Sasuke from the bind. Sasuke flexed his fingers.

'Just think of this, without your eyes, you can never avenge your family. Isn't that why you're doing all this? Or am I wrong?'

'Shut up,' Sasuke growled. 'You have no right to talk about them like that. You don't know anything about it.'

'Prove me wrong,' Kakashi said, opening his left eye.

Sasuke suddenly screamed and lunged at Kakashi who easily anticipated his movements and dodged out of the way. Sasuke flew into the air and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. Kakashi deflected the blows and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, fending him off with his other hand. He crushed Sasuke's wrist and drew a kunai to his throat.

'You can't even land a blow,' Kakashi taunted. 'Who's weak now?'

Sasuke head butted Kakashi and flipped out of the way, sliding to a halt upwards on the wall. He crouched in readiness, about to launch another attack. Kakashi threw the kunai and landed next to Sasuke, backhanding him. He smashed into the stone and flipped out of the way.

'Come on, Sasuke, what's wrong with you? Hit me.'

Sasuke disappeared, Kakashi easily followed his movements. He performed the fireflower jutsu, scorching Sasuke who tumbled to the ground, but recovered quickly. Kakashi unleashed the flame dragon jutsu, pounding Sasuke into the stone wall. Sasuke screamed as his flesh burned and blistered. Kakashi channelled the Chidori and lunged for Sasuke.

'Your father, your mother … they're dead, Sasuke,' Kakashi spat. The Chidori crackled inches from Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned his face away from the attack, gritting his teeth. 'And you can't do anything about it. You're weak, hopeless and useless to them now. What good is a blind Uchiha? You're a failure. An insult to their memory. You can never defeat Itachi like this. He'll kill you, just like he ki-'

The Chidori faded. Sasuke smirked as pain split through Kakashi's abdomen. Sasuke removed his fist from Kakashi's gut and shoved him away as Kakashi's knees gave out. The curse mark retreated from his face as Kakashi coughed blood onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke kneed him in the abdomen, pulled him back and kicked him. Kakashi stumbled backward, holding his stomach. This was not a normal wound; harsh throbbing heat shot through Kakashi's body. The burning agony was unbearable.

'It's called the King Fang jutsu,' Sasuke sneered. 'Tell your Hokage, she's wasting her time.'

ANBU rushed in and beat Sasuke down, knocking him unconscious. One instantly transported Kakashi to the secret wing of the hospital. The world blurred and darkened as Kakashi lost consciousness.

Distorted voices echoed in Kakashi's ears. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He couldn't remember where he was. Tsunade bent over him. 'Good. Finally,' she said and punched Kakashi. The medical staff held her back. 'What do you think you were doing, goading him like that? Are you insane?'

Sasuke. Negotiations. King Fang.

'He's not going to cooperate. He doesn't want you to –' Kakashi doubled over as pain swept over him.

Tsunade huffed and placed her hands over Kakashi's abdomen. 'You're going to be fine, but it's going to hurt. Probably for the rest of your life, which is less than you deserve after the stunt you pulled.' The pain started to subside but didn't dissipate fully. 'I've bound the poison so it can't cause any more damage, you should be able to function normally.' She brandished a fist at Kakashi. 'But if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll let you die.'

'Okay,' Kakashi said. In his groggy state it was all he could think to say.

'He's a stubbourn brat, Kakashi, but we need him. We need someone with the natural kekegenkai to perform the sealing jutsu. So no more playing around, you hear me. I'm willing to try again, but if he doesn't cooperate, I'll have no choice but to try something else.'

'Sasuke has made it clear he won't help. Even his eyes aren't a strong enough offer. We don't have anything he wants. It's pointless.'

'Well, if you can't convince him, maybe someone else can.' There was a glint in her eyes. Dangerous, desperate. She wasn't ready to call defeat on the negotiations. She didn't want to lose this gamble.

'Wait. Lady Ho –'

'Get Naruto to the tower, stat. He should get Uchiha's attention.'

'Tsunade, Naruto is – '

Energy basted through Kakashi. Tsunade loomed over him. 'Now, Kakashi. This instant,' she bellowed and practically booted him out of the bed.

Naruto was harder to find than Kakashi had anticipated. Kakashi scoured the village and all Naruto's usual places but he was nowhere to be found. It must have slipped Tsunade's mind to inform Kakashi that Naruto was on sentry duty. He stood with a team of security shinobi on top of the west tower, scanning out into the distance. Kakashi landed behind him.

'Come with me,' Kakashi said and transported Naruto to the holding cells. Naruto ripped himself out of Kakashi's grip.

'Hey! What do you think you're playing at, huh?' He looked around. 'What the hell is this place?'

'Shut up,' Kakashi said.

'Why'd you bring me here?' He advanced on Kakashi, noticing the cells. 'Hey, I said I was sorry, okay. I promised Grandma I wouldn't leave again. Don't you think this is overdoing it?'

'You're not under arrest, Naruto,' Kakashi said, but Naruto didn't hear.

'Okay, okay, I left without saying anything,' Naruto continued. 'But I'm not going to do it again. I'm following my orders, but I can't do that here, can I? So take me back and I won't bust your lights …' Naruto's scowl flitted over Kakashi's shoulder. His eyes widened. 'Sasuke …' he moved past Kakashi to Sasuke's cell.

The last time Kakashi had seen Sasuke, ten black ops were surrounding him, and the aftermath of the pacification was almost shocking. Sasuke was barely awake, leaning his head against the stone. His bruised and battered arms rested limply on his bent knees. His shirt was tattered, ripped from his chest. Blood streamed from his mouth, flowing over his chin and jaw and down his neck and chest. Where his face wasn't covered in blood, sweat glistened, pouring down from his hairline. The bandages over his eyes were filthy; the closed swollen lid of his right eye was exposed. His ragged slow breathing was interrupted only by a labourious gulp. He sucked in his lips, trying not to groan.

Naruto bunched his fists against the bars. 'What the hell have you done to him?' Kakashi was sure Naruto wouldn't listen to a word of an explanation so didn't bother. Naruto was only just reining his anger. 'His eyes …' Naruto whispered. 'This is sick.'

'No. This was necessary. We –'

'Let me in.'

Even in his current state, Kakashi didn't trust that Sasuke wasn't dangerous. 'I can't do that.'

'Open it,' Naruto said. 'Or I'll give you some of your own medicine.'

Kakashi conceded with a slight nod. 'But before I do, you have to understand some conditions.'

'What?' Naruto agreed shortly.

'Don't provoke him, and don't try to get him out. If you even think about trying to get him out, I will stop you.' Kakashi waited for Naruto to agree, but he didn't react. He performed the secret jutsu and the bars melted away. Naruto flew to Sasuke. Sasuke flinched as Naruto slid to a stop on his knees next to him, gasping from the close-up view of his injuries. Sasuke bent forward, coughing forcefully. A stream of blood spurted from his mouth, flecking Naruto's hand and face. Naruto placed a palm on Sasuke's back; he was shaking and tensed under Naruto's touch. He groaned hugging his sides, as the force of the heaving shot waves of pain through his body.

Naruto wiped the flecks of blood from his face as Kakashi stood over them. 'Help him,' Naruto said.

'I'm not authorised to –'

Naruto was on Kakashi in an instant, bunching his cloak in his fists. He pulled Kakashi to his face. 'Help him.'

Kakashi broke free from Naruto. His anger was understandable, but the situation was spiralling very quickly out of control. Sasuke, for all intents and purposes was the Leaf's enemy, Naruto was not.

Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pack and performed a healing jutsu. It wouldn't heal bone or wounds, but it would alleviate some of the pain. Sasuke loosened his grip on his sides as his breathing slowed. Naruto knelt by him again, supporting him as he leaned back against the wall. Angry tears welled in his eyes.

'I'll fix this,' he told Sasuke. 'You have my word.'

'Only Tsunade can heal him.'

'Then get her down here.'

'I can't.'

Naruto stalked to Kakashi, rolling up his sleeve. 'I don't care how strong you are, you better start talking or I'll make you look worse than him.' Kakashi remained silent. 'Let's start with the easy question. Why is he here?'

'Tsunade thinks he can help us.'

'How?'

'I don't know.' Naruto tensed and balled his fist. 'I really don't,' Kakashi said. 'Tsunade's plans are on a need to know basis.'

'Who did that?' Naruto asked, slinging a thumb indicating Sasuke's eyes.

'He was like that when we found him.'

Naruto's chakra flared, his eyes flashed. Kakashi had to calm him down or this whole situation would escalate into chaos. 'We don't know who did that to him, but we want to find out.'

Naruto leaped forward, but Kakashi had indulged Naruto long enough. Before Naruto knew what was happening, Kakashi had him in a tight head lock.

'This is what's going to happen,' Kakashi said as Naruto tried to break free. 'You're going to shut up, accept the situation and follow your orders. Got it?' Kakashi relieved the pressure on Naruto's neck.

'I was ordered to watch the western perimeter before you dragged me down here! Get off!' he said and kicked wildly. Kakashi let him go.

'You have new orders now.'

'Yeah? Says who?'

'The Hokage.'

'Well she can shove it, because if you think I'm going to help you torture Sasuke, one, you're nuts and two, you're nuts. I would never –'

'No one is asking you to torture him. Just talk to him.'

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. 'The last time I tried talking to him, he beat me into next Tuesday.'

'Tsunade thought you could convince him to help us.'

'Have you met Sasuke? He doesn't really play nice if he doesn't want to.'

'You have to try. You know him better than anyone.'

'Yeah, I know he has the personality of a pooped on corn cob when he gets in a mood. And by the looks of it, you've put him in a pretty bad mood.'

'Naruto, the situation is desperate –'

'No kidding,' Naruto said.

'If you can't convince him, he will be neutralised for his crimes. Or he will perish with the rest of the village.'

Naruto's expression darkened. 'Neutralised … you mean executed?' Naruto's lips tightened. 'So, that's the deal, huh? No matter what happens, even if the village makes it, Sasuke's going to …'

'Not if he helps us.'

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. 'I think I'm about the only guy who would care if he was gone. Everyone else has written him off. They say he's not worth it. Even Sakura, my teammate, we used to be on the same squad with him, has given up because it's too painful for her. She can't stand what he's doing. I can't either, but I know ...' Naruto blew out a breath and scrubbed at his scalp. 'Our sensei, back in the day, he told us that giving up on your comrades makes you scum, but even he's given up on him. But I can't do it.'

Naruto's words stabbed straight through Kakashi's chest. 'You're wrong,' he said quietly.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. 'That's what everyone's saying. It's not easy you know. Sure, he's done some things that have made me want to smack his stupid face in, but I just can't …' Naruto shook his head forcefully. 'Maybe I'm the crazy one.'

Kakashi stepped aside and nodded toward Sasuke. 'Just talk to him.'

Naruto glanced at Kakashi. 'I'll try, but like I said, it looks like you've made him pretty mad.'

Sasuke was still awake, but barely aware. Naruto shoved him in the arm, but Sasuke didn't react.

'Trust you to overdo it like this,' Naruto said. 'You're always picking fights with the wrong guys, Sasuke.'

Sasuke coughed blood onto his own chest.

'Is that all you have to say? I've seen what you can do, why didn't you just pummel them into the ground or something?'

Sasuke tilted his head back until it was leaning against the wall. 'Shut up,' he rasped. 'I can still beat you, loser.'

'That's rich, coming from a guy who just coughed his guts up all over my face.' Naruto laughed quietly. 'It wouldn't be a fair fight, anyway.' Sasuke's head rolled forward, his arms and legs falling limp. Naruto pulled him up and leaned him back. 'But if that's what you want, then I'll do it. Anything, so long as you …'

Kakashi rolled his hand, prompting Naruto to get to the point. Naruto's gaze slipped back to Sasuke, but he couldn't bear to look at him.

'Look, Sasuke, I don't know how much they've told you. But, how about it, huh? You can't hate us that much? This is … was … your home-'

Sasuke scoffed. 'This is not my home.'

'You want to see the village wiped out? Because it would be really cool if you would help us out with that not happening. If you don't they're going to kill you.'

'What did you just say?'

'But you're going to help, so it's not going to happen. Aren't you? You're gonna help, right?'

Sasuke shook his head. 'Shut up, you idiot. What did you just say about the village?'

Naruto scratched his face. 'It's going to be … wait, they didn't tell you?' He turned to Kakashi. 'He doesn't know what's going on?'

Kakashi shook his head.

'Okay,' Naruto said slowly. 'Okay, look Sasuke, this is the problem. Some guy wants to decimate the village from all living memory. Like it never even existed. Like we wouldn't even be here, or never would have been here. None of us.'

'And you think I'm doing it?'

'No. Are you?' Naruto glanced at Kakashi who shook his head again. 'Okay. No. It's just … the Leaf's gonna be wiped from history. This is the only home we've got, you know.'

'It's not my home,' Sasuke growled.

Naruto bunched his fists and narrowed his eyes. 'Dammit, Sasuke, don't you get it? We're all gonna die.'

'Good.'

'You idiot. Open your eyes –' Instantly Sasuke gripped Naruto's throat. Naruto gasped for breath, swiping and clawing at Sasuke's hand. Kakashi got ready in case Naruto couldn't handle it.

'He took my eyes!' Sasuke spat in Naruto's face. 'He ripped them from me. You can all burn.'

Naruto punched Sasuke, forcing him to let go. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar, smacking him against the wall.

'No you bastard, even if you have abandoned the village, even if you pretend you're not one of us, you are. You're going to burn too.'

Sasuke's jaw tightened. If he still had his eyes, he would be glaring at Naruto.

'Where is he?'

'Who?'

'Where's Kakashi?'

Naruto shrugged. 'Haven't seen him for days.'

'Where is he?' Sasuke growled. 'I can feel him.'

'Believe it. He's not here.'

'KAKASHI!' Sasuke bellowed. 'Stop hiding you coward. I know you can hear me.'

Naruto gave him a sideways glance. 'You've lost it a bit, haven't you, Sasuke. Living out in the middle of nowhere with that snake … yeah, I'd go nuts too.'

'I'm going to kill him.'

'Yeah, I'll help. You just hang around and I'll just pound him into the cement for you. If you tell me where he is, though. I was stopped before I could find him.'

'I'm going to kill Kakashi,' Sasuke said, trying to get up. Naruto pushed him back down.

'Nope, can't let you do that.'

'He did this to me! I'm going to rip his eyes out and burn him. I'm going to … to …' Sasuke coughed and another stream of blood splattered on the floor.

Naruto squinted at Sasuke, trying to comprehend what he had said. He shook his head and scrubbed his face.

'Sasuke … what –'

Kakashi gestured for Naruto to get it moving.

'What does he mean?' Naruto asked Kakashi. 'Kakashi-sensei …' Naruto shook his head. 'He wouldn't …'

'Who are you talking to?' Sasuke growled.

'There's one thing we know you want, Sasuke,' Kakashi said. Sasuke flinched and turned his head to Kakashi. Naruto held him down as he tried to get up again. 'You're too arrogant to just give up your life, aren't you? It's the only thing that's worth anything to you.'

Sasuke clenched his fists.

'Yeah. Yeah, what he said,' Naruto added nodding.

'You pretend like you don't care, but deep down, when it comes to the crunch, you won't let that happen. This is real Sasuke. It's happening. You're going to die, and we won't be able to stop it.'

'Then why did she save you?' Sasuke yelled at Kakashi. 'If it's so inevitable, why didn't she just let you die? I'm sure she has a lot more important things to do than save one worthless life. If you're going to die anyway, what's the point?' Sasuke finished in a bellow.

Kakashi crouched in front of Sasuke. 'Do you really want to die like this, Sasuke? Blind, weak, hopeless? A prisoner of the place you despise the most? That's not the Sasuke I know.'

'I'm not your stupid student anymore,' Sasuke snarled. 'Don't you dare think you know anything about me. You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I'm capable of.'

'No,' Kakashi said. 'You flaunted your capabilities earlier. I know you, Sasuke. You're stupid if you think you've changed that much. I know you won't just let yourself die.'

Sasuke spat at Kakashi. 'You stabbed me first. You blinded me,' he growled.

'We can help you,' Kakashi said.

'You just want to use me.'

'We aren't Orochimaru,' Kakashi countered. 'You won't survive without us, and I know you won't let that happen. Why are you still fighting? If you have given up, why didn't you just let the black ops kill you?'

Sasuke was panting now. Kakashi ripped away from him. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kakashi.

'Hey … can someone explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Sensei, why are you dressed like that, and why didn't you tell me it was you? All that stuff I was telling you before … wow, I feel like an idiot. And how long have you guys been beating up on each other for? What's been going on between you guys, huh? This is –'

'Shut up, Naruto,' Kakashi said.

'I just want to know one thing,' Naruto said. 'Sasuke said … you lied to me …' Naruto's expression darkened. 'You lied, and it was so easy for you. You did that to him, didn't you? If this is what the Leaf is doing … this isn't who we are.'

'It was necessary, Naruto.'

Naruto stalked to Kakashi, his eyes reddened and his chakra flaring. 'I suggest you don't lie anymore, Sensei. And I suggest you remember those lessons you taught us when we were kids.' Naruto grabbed Kakashi's black uniform. 'This isn't a free ticket. We're gonna get through this, and you're going to have to live with what you've done. So snap out of it and stop hiding behind this stupid uniform.' He let Kakashi go.

'Naruto, that was really cool and all, but see those guys up there?' Kakashi pointed to the dark ceiling where a dozen pairs of eyes glowed. 'They're not as forgiving as I am, so you should be careful.'

Naruto laughed as his chakra faded. 'Yeah, but I'm serious. You're going to have to live with your decisions, so I'd be lightening up, Sensei. When Sakura finds out what you did to Sasuke –'

'No, Naruto. Unfortunately, if you divulge X-rank intel to unauthorised parties, I'll have no choice but to neutralise you.'

'X-rank?'

Kakashi indicated Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. 'Oh.'

'Yeah. "Oh". As it stands I have to wipe your memory. I don't know, I just don't trust that you're going to keep your mouth shut.' Kakashi stepped toward Naruto. Naruto held up his hands.

'What? Wait, Sensei. I can keep my mouth shut. I won't tell anyone, believe it. You don't have to wipe my mind. I won't tell a soul Sasuke's here. You have my word.'

Kakashi performed the hands signs of the sealing jutsu. 'Sorry, Naruto,' he said and put his fingers to Naruto's forehead. Naruto collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke laughed as Kakashi pulled Naruto up. 'He's an idiot. His delusion of getting through this without casualties is so idiotic. You see it, don't you, Kakashi?'

Kakashi stepped over to the bars and performed the secret jutsu. The bars melted away.

'As long as Naruto and his naivety survives, the village will survive. There have already been casualties, Sasuke. That's what I see.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SASUKE'S POWER**

Kakashi doubled over as the wave of images and thoughts intensified again. He couldn't stifle a dismal whimper as pain shot through the very essence of his soul. For three days now, Kakashi had endured the relentless assault on his senses. The images and feelings poured into his mind, crushing his resolve and causing an anguish Kakashi couldn't conquer. He was only able to retain glimpses of images which included horrific and disastrous scenes and utter hopelessness. This wasn't real, it wasn't real, but Kakashi screamed anyway as the landscape swirled and rotated at a sickening pace and light flashed constantly. It felt like a lifetime had passed since Sasuke had first penetrated his mental defences. Kakashi marvelled at his strength. Even without his eyes, Sasuke's genjutsu was formidable. He was able to control it perfectly, inflict just enough damage to cast Kakashi over the brink into madness. But, just as Kakashi thought the barrage of torment would never end, Sasuke would let up.

Kakashi screamed and fell to his knees. The pain was too much, he ripped at his own chest, his own eyes, trying to pull the feeling from his own head. He was thrust into an unimaginable world of impossible images that flashed and rotated, pulsing cruelly in his mind. The landscape swirled and twisted, engulfing Kakashi's senses. He was bombarded with feelings of hopelessness and anguish that ripped at his heart and throat. There was no hope he would survive this. Sasuke had succeeded in ripping him apart and tossing the pieces off the brink into madness. Kakashi didn't recognise his own voice as he screamed violently. He tried to close his eyes, hoping he could block out the glimpses of hell, but they continued, stabbing his psyche and consuming his entire being.

Suddenly, an immense pressure bore down on Kakashi, constricting his chest. His heart hammered furiously, he could hear his blood rushing like a torrent in his ears. The sound rose, engulfing all other noise, until Kakashi once again was ripping at his own skull, desperately, futilely, attempting to stop the torture. He was slammed into the ground, his cheek pressed painfully into the red earth, his jaw and cheekbone feeling like they would crumble from the force. More tears joined the first as Kakashi attempted to move. He tried to push himself up, but some unknown force was keeping him pinned. He tried again, but the more he resisted, the more he struggled, the more the pressure crushed his body into the damp soil. He tried for what felt like hours to get up, but the pressure forced him further down until his face was half buried in the dirt. The pressure syphoned all the air from his lungs, his heart pumped painfully as he slumped on the ground. He panted raggedly, trying in desperation to deliver more oxygen to his lungs, but it was useless. He was weak and exhausted from his struggle and hopelessly, frustratingly out of options. Nothing he tried worked. He wasn't going to escape this place. He wasn't going home.

A sound rose; deafening, all-consuming, beating painfully in Kakashi's head. It was darker now, as a shadow fell over him. He tried to look up, but couldn't. The sound filled his ears, drowning out the rush of his blood, rising and rising until Kakashi screamed from the new pain. The sound was recognisable, but Kakashi couldn't quite figure it out until something swooped on him. His left ear burst with a new pain as the flesh was ripped open. Then another, and another, and another. The crows swooped incessantly, stabbing and ripping and clawing at Kakashi's skin, slicing open gashes and ripping his flesh in chunks. Kakashi screamed again as the assault continued for an eternity. The birds swooped over and over and over again, over again and over, taunting Kakashi with their loud shrieks, ripping at Kakashi with beak and talon. Every peck ripped furiously until Kakashi's skin was on fire. Blood flowed from the wounds, but the birds didn't cease their assault for an instant. Kakashi tried to move but found himself pushed further into the dark soil. He heaved against his own body, but the pressure came down on him ten-fold.

The single tear was joined by a torrent. Kakashi cried silently through the relentless assault. The pressure crushed him as he gulped in huge desperate gasps. The dull red ground began to darken as something seeped through the soil near his cheek. The acrid stench of burning flesh invaded Kakashi as the liquid rose above his cheek. Kakashi blinked as it rose above his eye and cried out in silent panic as it began to run down his nose and throat. Instantly, Kakashi couldn't breathe! The liquid seeped into his lungs, quickly replacing the last of his oxygen.

Kakashi couldn't scream anymore; there was no air to facilitate the consuming fear. The strobing images, quick glimpses of hell, began to blur as Kakashi slipped into darkness. The fear and pain ebbed away replaced by cold emptiness. The deafening chorus had also vanished. Kakashi was in pitch darkness, free from Sasuke's torment. He wished it would last, but the anticipation of Sasuke suddenly throwing him back into hell didn't allow much time to recover from the previous assault. Kakashi knew Sasuke was only biding his time, knew at any moment Sasuke would plunge him back into that torture.

The silence was a shock to his system. His heart beat a ragged rhythm, threatening to burst through his ribcage and explode on the ground next to him. Kakashi didn't open his eyes. He wanted to stay in this place where the birds couldn't reach him, where the pressure had alleviated and where the images had disappeared. He felt nothing. He was as empty as the darkness that surrounded him. He was as calm as the cold that descended on him. The silence and peace seemed to last a lifetime, Kakashi dreamed that it was over, that he would soon open his eyes and he would be home. Or training, or out on mission, or anything else as opposed to being stuck in Sasuke's mind.

This wasn't normal chakra; Uchiha were known for their quick intense bursts of power. Their energy was easily drained from the immense strain on their chakra, which left them lacking in stamina. But Sasuke had managed to sustain a full mangekyou genjutsu for three days – without eyes – without any significant evidence of tiring. Sasuke shouldn't be able to maintain the genjutsu for this long without draining his energy reserves. Sasuke's chakra appeared endless, his strength had improved over the past week, and Kakashi found himself beaten.

'You're very quiet, Kakashi,' Sasuke drawled. 'You haven't cried for ten minutes.'

Kakashi realised that the genjutsu had been lifted. He was currently back in the cell, but Sasuke could plunge him into that hell again at any moment and Kakashi would be powerless to stop him.

'Come on, what's the matter? Nothing to say?' Sasuke rose from his position on the floor and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His face snapped to Kakashi, but he remained where he was. He knew he couldn't touch Kakashi physically, or the jutsu would kick in and he would be rendered paralysed again. Kakashi wished he would try. Wished he would activate the binding jutsu, just so Kakashi had an excuse to leave.

'Well, if you don't have any intellectual pearls of wisdom to impart on me, I guess we can continue with our negotiations.'

Kakashi's heart pumped in a conditioned response to Sasuke's words. Taunting laughter rang out in the cell and Kakashi flinched.

'Kakashi, are you _afraid_ of me?'

A flash of anger shot through Kakashi. Sasuke was as arrogant as ever and in no position to be. Kakashi would have been able to control himself if he hadn't just endured that particular hell over the past three days.

'Your power? Perhaps. But, I have no fear for you. You need to understand that.'

Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi and tilted his head. 'I understand plenty. I've been in your head, remember.'

If his sanity had been intact, he would have just played along with Sasuke's taunts. But he wasn't feeling up to being very diplomatic, and the words spilled freely from his mouth. 'I let you.'

Sasuke scoffed. 'I highly doubt it.'

'You made that particularly easy, Sasuke, thank you.' With effort, Kakashi forced his body to cooperate. His knees wobbled, threatening to give out, and his head spun in the darkness. His fingers shook as he performed the releasing jutsu and transported away from the tower.

There was a reason that the Uchiha were known to tire easily, but whatever Kabuto had been teaching Sasuke … a pang of fear shot through Kakashi. That explained a lot. Kakashi thought back to the chakra falls at the Final Valley … Kabuto had found some way to lift Sasuke's chakra bind, and that meant a whole new set of problems for Tsunade, for the Leaf, and maybe the five great nations. If Sasuke was an S-class renegade before, having the ability to tap into the full strength of his Sharingan would mean he had just elevated his criminal status to X-class.

'Shit,' Kakashi gasped, but that one word could not express the magnitude of his realisation. 'Shit,' he said again. He needed to report this to Tsunade immediately. If Sasuke realised what was happening to his chakra reserves and his stamina, once he was back at full strength, if the village survived – a greater panic rose in Kakashi. They had underestimated him! Sasuke was smart; his injuries might be distracting him now, but that wouldn't last. He would soon realise, and then … Kakashi shuddered. If Sasuke was this powerful with only a fraction of his strength, at full power he would become a monstrous juggernaut and Kakashi believed he would turn that power on Konoha.

He landed on the balcony outside Tsunade's office, stepping through the window, noting how dark and quiet it was in there. Shizune slept at Tsunade's desk with her face buried in her arms. The piles of scrolls and papers were in danger of overflowing. He let her sleep; who knew how long it would be before she got to again. He lifted his mask and turned his sharingan on the documents. It took him the better part of an hour to organise and tidy the office. He even crossed referenced the piles into logical connections. He scrolled labels on the piles, so they could be easily referenced. He even sorted out the pot plants, removing dead leaves and watering them. He dusted shelves, and straightened picture frames. He pulled his mask back down over the sharingan and pulled a cloak over Shizune's shoulders and opened the drawer where Tsunade kept her sake.

'I'll have that drink now,' he said quietly and poured some into a cup. He gulped the liquid and poured some more. The past week had been exhausting. The internal struggle he had been fighting against for the past few years threatened to boil back to the surface. Sasuke … he was so full of hatred and disdain. Tsunade was desperate enough to issue desperate orders. Kakashi was doing things he wasn't proud of. If Naruto's memory was ever restored, he would never forgive Kakashi. He was trying to keep calm, trying to ignore his own panic, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more panicked he became. Kakashi gulped the sake and poured another cup.

Shizune stirred, eyes widening as she realised she'd fallen asleep. She instantly returned to the papers in front of her, muttering about wasting time.

'Shizune …' Kakashi offered her the sake.

Shizune slowed her frenzied work and looked up at Kakashi. She took the offered sake, pouring a cup with shaking hands. She gulped the sake and laid the cup on the desk, and poured more, noticing the office a moment later. She noticed the labels and how all the cups and empty food packets were gone. 'Remind me to thank whoever did this.'

'You're welcome,' Kakashi said.

Shizune laughed quietly. 'They creep, they kill, they clean,' she said, playing on an old ANBU insult. 'What do I owe you for this?'

'A copy of Kuchi Kuchi and this mess to be over,' Kakashi replied dryly.

'Shizune finished the sake and poured another. 'Kuchi Kuchi I can do,' she said. 'You'll have to deal with the other problem.'

'Haven't you heard, it's everyone's problem.'

Shizune nodded as she swallowed the last of the sake. Her cheeks flared from the liquid's heat. She poured another one and poured more into Kakashi's cup. 'You know it's bad when Tsunade's actually doing something,' she said and tipped the cup up.

'Shizune …'

She nodded. 'I know. I know …' she said more forcefully. 'But you're not here all the time like I am. She's scared. I'm scared. We've never faced anything like this before.'

'Everyone's scared,' Kakashi said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Shizune was looking at him. A strange light shone in her eyes. 'What is it?' Shizune almost looked like she was going to pass out. 'What?'

'Tsunade is scared,' she said again. She turned wide eyes on Kakashi. 'She's talking about …' she shook her head. 'It's insane.'

'What is?'

'I'm glad Master Jiraiya is here to talk sense into her, because … Lady Tsunade is considering –' but she stopped and shook her head.

'I need to report. Where is she?'

'Healing Sasuke's eyes,' Shizune said. 'She said you've done one hell of a number on them. Her words, not mine. But, Lady Tsunade can handle it.' A small smile crossed her face. 'You're not her most favourite person right now. She's in the jutsu ward.'

Kakashi thanked Shizune and transported over to the hospital, coming to rest on the south facing rooftop. No one stopped or questioned him as he made his way through the secret jutsu ward. He could feel Tsunade's chakra signature in one of the small rooms and didn't bother knocking as he entered. Tsunade was hunched over a table, a scroll lay open on top and what could only be Sasuke's eyes on top of the scroll, rotating slowly in a cloud of purple fire. Tsunade chanted quietly, performing sealing hand signs. Sasuke's eyes lifted above the scroll for a moment, spun and dropped back down once more. Tsunade bunched her fist and huffed. Kakashi knelt in front of her, waiting for her to speak first.

'Fix you little …' The fire sparked and brightened, she continued her hand signs, staring intently, but the fire dimmed. She scrubbed her face. 'You're meant to be on duty,' she growled, flicking her gaze over the page of a book.

'We have a problem.'

'Stand up, I can't talk to you on your knees, Kakashi.' Kakashi stood. Sasuke's eyes rotated faster as the Sharingan crackled with energy, glowing a brilliant red. 'Thanks for this by the way,' she said as Sasuke's eyes dimmed. 'It's not like I'm busy.'

Tsunade pushed her palm into the purple fire. Green smoke flowed from her hand, absorbing into Sasuke's eyes. The room brightened blindingly as the purple fire intensified and dimmed once more.

'You should be concerned that he's blind. He can't tap into the rinnegan without his eyes, but his stamina – '

'I know,' she huffed. 'That's why it wasn't exactly _ideal_ that you removed his eyes. Injuring them would have been sufficient, but now he can tap into his full chakra.'

'And I don't think it'll be long before he realises it.'

'And then what?' She knew what Kakashi was saying.

'It was a mistake.'

'You're not kidding,' she growled.

'He will turn on us.'

'I was stupid to believe he would help us,' Tsunade said, returning her attention to the eyes, performing a series of hand signs. The crackling energy sparked, and the eyes spun quickly on the scroll. The jutsu sucked from the surface of the paper, into Sasuke's eyes. They sat on the empty scroll, intact and uninjured.

Tsunade inspected the renewed eyes. 'I have two more seals to put on these and it's going to take just as long. Return to the tower, keep Uchiha under surveillance. In fact, I think we need to rethink our strategy. You need to keep him distracted until I'm finished. Don't let him use genjutsu. I'll leave it up to you for the particulars,' she said.

The most effective distraction? 'Do we have any injured operatives?'

'What for?'

'A memory bind.'

Tsunade froze mid-sign. She dropped her hands to the table, giving Kakashi her full attention. 'Are you suggesting that we sacrifice an operative to bind the kid's memories?'

'Do you have a better idea? If there's someone who can't contribute at the moment, then being incapacitated wouldn't really affect the operation. It's the easiest way.'

Tsunade's gaze played over Kakashi. Her eyes narrowed. 'I can't spare anyone. You'll have to think of something else.'

'Then I need Naruto.'

'He's working on evacuation.'

'Shikamaru has it under control.'

Tsunade distractedly shrugged in agreement and grunted "dismissed." As Kakashi left the room, Jiraiya entered. He did not look at Kakashi but slapped him on the shoulder on his way past. 'Where is he?' Kakashi heard Tsunade ask but didn't hear Jiraiya's reply as the door closed. He put it out of his mind and transported over to the West Tower. Naruto and Shikamaru were deep in discussion at a table with maps and blueprints strewn across it. Kakashi overheard their plans to assemble half the remaining population in the underground tunnels, as they evacuated the others. They wouldn't tell them, there was no need for panic, but it was easier to move half of them at a time.

'No.' Naruto protested loudly. 'We can't pick and choose who stays and who goes! Are you insane!'

'Naruto, listen. Everyone is getting out, but there's not enough resources for a mass evacuation. This is the only way.'

'Come up with something else. This ain't happening.'

'Naruto – '

Naruto shook his head. 'I can't agree with this. I can't choose between them.'

'Sorry to interrupt,' Kakashi said. 'Naruto come with me.'

A momentary flash of confusion crossed Naruto's face. Shikamaru blew out a breath and shook his head, turning back to the maps mumbling about having to do everything himself. Kakashi transported Naruto to the interrogation tower; they arrived in the debriefing room. Kakashi pushed Naruto down into a chair and leaned his hip against the table in front of him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He would not take Naruto directly into the cells to blow up at him in front of Sasuke, which would ultimately heighten the tension. He needed Naruto calm and relaxed and he needed him to listen. In the time it had taken him to reach the West Tower, Kakashi had the rough sketch of a plan.

Naruto was his best hope to distract Sasuke from his growing power. Naruto's memories of Sasuke being in the holding cells were bound and Kakashi wouldn't lift it. It would have been more trouble than it was worth for Naruto to remember those particular details about Sasuke's capture. Kakashi would have to closely monitor their interactions, in case Sasuke decided to reveal how he was captured.

Naruto looked around the small, dim space lit only by a single torch. 'What is this place?' Kakashi could tell Naruto's mind was still back on Shikamaru's plan. 'What have I done?'

'Nothing. You're here for a briefing.'

Naruto continued to scan the room. Kakashi hadn't seen him this serious for a long time. Not since their last encounter with Sasuke in the Sound actually, had Naruto been this focussed.

'We don't have much time, so I'll quickly go through the details of your new mission.' Kakashi waited until Naruto gave him his attention before continuing. 'We have Sasuke Uchiha. So that it's not a shock when you see him, I will warn you his physical state is compromised – '

'Meaning?'

'Meaning he's blind.'

Naruto's eyes widened out of shock, but he stayed silent. Thankfully.

'We don't know what happened to him, and we don't know where his eyes are. However, removing his eyes has not changed how dangerous he is. His physical condition is weak, but his mind and power are intact. His genjutsu is still at full strength, so don't get too close to him and don't look at his face. Chances are, he'll kill you if you are caught in the mangekyou.'

Kakashi gave Naruto a second to take it in. Naruto kept shaking his head, barely a movement at all, as he stared at Kakashi. He was working it over in his head, processing the words, drawing conclusions.

'Who did it?'

'We're still trying to find out. We suspect it must be someone close to the Leaf who has intimate knowledge of the sharingan. That much is apparent by the fact that Sasuke is alive. But, we don't have any leads as to the whereabouts of the one who is responsible.'

'It might've got something to do with the attack?'

Kakashi had to give Naruto props for that. He was helping Kakashi with the story, drawing parallels Kakashi hadn't even thought of yet.

'Yes. But, we have very little to go on. Don't worry though, we have teams out hunting for Sasuke's eyes. They're too valuable to destroy, so we are certain that whoever has stolen them would still have them.'

'And then what?'

'We will restore his sight.'

Naruto scoffed. 'Yeah right. You're just gonna give him his eyes back and let him be on his way, huh? Something tells me it ain't that simple.'

'If Sasuke helps us, he's free to go,' Kakashi said. He didn't see any point in keeping that from Naruto. It might help him calm down and focus on the job at hand if his mind was set at ease as to Sasuke's future.

Naruto stood from the chair and faced Kakashi. 'Why don't I believe you?' he challenged. 'I know what you people think of him. I just don't trust that you will come good on your end of the bargain.'

'At this point of time, it doesn't really matter what you believe. It doesn't change the situation, and it doesn't help Sasuke.'

'If he doesn't have his eyes how can he use the Sharingan?'

'We don't know.'

'Orochimaru?'

'More like Kabuto. Look, we don't have time to go over it. The point is, even without his eyes, Sasuke is just as powerful' – or more powerful – 'as always. You must be careful around him, and again, don't provoke him unless you want to see disastrous consequences.'

'So how do I convince him?'

Kakashi realised what Naruto was asking and shook his head. 'You aren't here to get him to help us. We need you to keep him company and to calm him down. Honestly, we can't get anywhere near him now that he's recovering, so we want you to try.'

Naruto looked at Kakashi in disbelief. '"Keep him company"?'

Kakashi nodded. 'If he calmed down, maybe he would be more likely to listen to us, but at this point

he's irrational –'

Naruto snorted. 'When isn't he irrational these days, huh?'

' – irrational and not listening. Ideally, we want him to help save the village, but it's starting to look like it's a lost cause. But, leave the negotiations to us. Your orders are to pacify him. Nothing more. You know him better than anyone, so hopefully you'll be able to get through to him.'

'What if he doesn't want to be pacified?'

'If the outcome isn't positive, then he is of no use to us.'

'And you're gonna let him go?'

'We will neutralise him.' Kakashi could barely stand the look of horror on Naruto's face, but Naruto knew Sasuke was an S-Class criminal.

'I won't let you.'

'Then you better succeed.'

'I will. Believe it.'

'Naruto.'

Naruto stared at Kakashi with hatred all over his face. Kakashi understood where he was coming from, but this wasn't a kid's game. There were consequences for actions that affected the village. Naruto understood that.

'When you're in there, don't talk about the situation. Try hard to keep the conversation away from the current threat. It will only provoke him.'

Naruto saluted sarcastically and Kakashi transported them into the holding cells. From all past experience, not just from a couple of days ago, Kakashi had reservations about the effectiveness of his plan. Naruto and Sasuke did not mix. These days they were like two opposing elements brought together to destroy each other. The tension between them was such that the possibility of the situation escalating to the point where Kakashi would have to separate them was a matter of when not if. But Kakashi had decided that he would give Naruto free rein to interpret his orders. Short of killing each other, anything was better than Sasuke realising his power had increased.

Kakashi's heart hammered as the full reality smashed its way through his thoughts. His mind betrayed him with the honest realisation that he truly didn't want to see Sasuke executed. Yes, Sasuke was dangerous, yes, he targeted Konoha and threatened the village, and yes, no one could possibly control him, but still it was a waste. Because of the severity of his crimes, Tsunade wouldn't be willing to reform him. A shame really. She didn't recognise the weapon she had in front of –

Kakashi froze.

Naruto stopped and turned back to him. 'What you doing, black op guy? Lead the way.'

Kakashi snapped back to reality and continued down the winding hall. Tsunade _did_ understand the weapon she had. That's why she was willing to bend over backwards to fix his eyes. She shared Kakashi's opinions about Sasuke being executed for very different reasons. When the Council passed Sasuke's judgement, Tsunade would be powerless to oppose their decision, but she wouldn't let such a valuable resource go to waste. She couldn't afford to lose Sasuke. Kakashi started to connect the dots. Sasuke would help them, he would be trialled on this threat, and then if all went well he would be reconditioned and utilised as part of Konoha's defences. Kakashi mentally applauded Tsunade's rationale, but one point remained. Sasuke couldn't be controlled. Whatever Tsunade planned to do to rectify that small issue was beyond the scope of Kakashi's imagination.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

But he couldn't wait to see her try.

They arrived at Sasuke's cell and Kakashi released the bars, ushering Naruto inside. 'Remember, don't get too close.'

And Naruto stepped inside slowly, taking in the sight before him. He instantly knelt beside Sasuke, ignoring Kakashi's warning. He ran his fingers over Sasuke's arm where long thick gashes had finally scabbed over. Sasuke's condition had improved. Some of the bruising around his mouth and nose had lightened. The bandages wrapped tightly around his broken ribs were covered under the new top Tsunade had provided for him. Naruto reached for the bandage covering Sasuke's eye sockets, but paused, bunching his fist and dropping his hand instead.

'I will find whoever did this,' Naruto growled. 'You have my word.'

It felt like déjà vu. Naruto had said the exact same thing only a few days ago. Sasuke faced Naruto, and then turned to Kakashi.

'What are you playing at,' he asked Kakashi. Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra spike, but he grimaced, and the chakra settled. 'Why is he here?'

'One more thing, Naruto.'

Naruto's intense stare snapped to Kakashi.

'See them?' Kakashi pointed upward to the security poles, where five operatives sat on their haunches, focussed on Sasuke's cell.

'They're anticipating Sasuke's escape. Eventually he will try, and unfortunately, we can't let that happen. They will not discriminate. He will be stopped.'

Kakashi waited for Naruto to reply, but he just turned back to Sasuke. He was handling it a lot better than Kakashi had expected, more so than the first time at least. Kakashi watched the two of them with trepidation. It didn't matter how much time passed, or what happened, witnessing his failure as their sensei still affected him. The guilt of abandoning Sasuke and the regret of misleading Naruto spiked fresh in his heart as he watched Naruto inspect Sasuke's wounds. Naruto was justifiably angry, but he needed to focus and carry out his orders.

'Kakashi.' Kakashi continued to watch the two of them as Yamato stopped next to him. 'Jiraiya wants to see you. He's waiting at the Hokage's Tower.'

Kakashi nodded, thankful for an excuse to leave. He transported over to the Hokage's Tower and stepped through the window. Jiraiya lounged in Tsunade's chair, feet crossed on her desk and arms resting behind his head.

'Imagine if I'd accepted,' he said as Kakashi stopped on the window ledge. He chuckled quietly. 'Guess this would be my mess to sort out.' He sighed and stretched, sitting up. 'Ah well, you can't really dwell on 'what ifs' and 'maybes', can you?'

'Personally, I think you would have made a great Hokage. Don't tell Tsunade I said that.'

Jiraiya scoffed humourously. 'No, I will definitely tell her that.'

'Oh? I can just see her entire wrath raining down on me now.'

Jiraiya smiled, but his lips straightened into a taut line. 'She needs you. Which is why I wanted to see you.'

Kakashi sat, removing his mask. The cool night air relieved some of the tension as it blew softly against his skin. The smell of damp earth and fresh breeze was heaven compared to the stink down in the holding cells.

'How long can you sustain the mangekyou?'

Kakashi was unaware that anyone knew he had unlocked the mangekyou. 'Not long. At all.' The last time he'd used it, he nearly killed Sasuke, and himself in the process.

'Could you hold it for an hour? More if you were pushed?'

'What's this about?' Kakashi pressed.

'An hour tops, if everything runs smoothly,' Jiraiya said. 'If things don't go smoothly …'

'Shizune said Tsunade has a plan?' Kakashi probed.

Jiraiya gave him a sideways glance. 'Did she now? And what did she say?'

Kakashi shook his head and scrubbed his burning eyes, ignoring the bleariness and heaviness that suddenly washed over him. 'She didn't say much and I'm curious about what has two out of three Sannin so spooked.'

'All I'm saying is it's a good thing I made it back here in time. Otherwise, who knows what that crazy woman would get up to.'

Kakashi didn't miss the dark sarcastic tone. 'I take it you don't agree with her plan?'

The same look of disbelief and fear Shizune had given Kakashi, flitted across Jiraiya's face. 'No. I agree with her that it's the only viable option we have. I just don't agree with her that it's the only option we have to save the village.'

'That makes perfect sense,' Kakashi said, frustration welling in his chest. 'With all due respect, Jiraiya, what the hell is going on?'

'Sasuke will betray us. Tsunade's plan is good on paper, but she won't be able to control him. He's just as likely to …' Jiraiya shook his head and pulled a scroll from his robes. 'These orders will explain everything. I hate to put you in the firing line, but you're the only option we have.'

Kakashi had heard this before many, many times. But, hearing the reservation and hesitation in Jiraiya's tone left him feeling uneasy.

Jiraiya stood and tossed the scroll to Kakashi. 'Just keep that eye warm, okay. I'll be back soon, I need to have a quick word with my apprentice.'

Kakashi caught the scroll. 'He's with Sasuke.'

Jiraiya's expression darkened. 'Already?'

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade was ten steps ahead as usual. For whatever purpose, she had already planned for Naruto to interact with Sasuke again. Sometimes her manipulation skills rivalled even those of Itachi. 'He's keeping Sasuke company until Tsunade can fix his eyes.'

Jiraiya nearly flattened Kakashi as he leaped up onto the window ledge. 'If Naruto is already down there we've wasted enough time.' He shot through the window and disappeared into the night.

Alone, Kakashi looked down at the scroll. Its red binding shone in the moonlight. The way Jiraiya was talking Kakashi got the feeling that whatever was written in the scroll was his final orders. He didn't want to think he wouldn't make it through this catastrophe, but he held the reality of the situation in his hand. Kakashi closed his eyes and lifted his chin to the night, allowing himself exactly one minute of stillness and peace before unwrapping the scroll.

His throat went dry and his heart hammered dangerously in his chest as he finished reading. Kakashi was sure his expression mirrored Shizune's from earlier. He realised he was shaking his head slowly as he read the orders over. He rewrapped the scroll, coming to one very dark conclusion.

Tsunade had gone insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE ORDERS**

 **AN: Sorry for being mean and keeping you guys waiting so long. I do hope it's worth the wait. Please enjoy ^-^**

 _The following is an excerpt from the official document authorised and permitted by the Council of Elders (Konohagakure), and hereby actioned by Lady Tsunade, Hokage, for the immediate distribution to authorised third-party operative(s)._

AUTHORISED OPERATIVE: HATAKE, Kakashi. Codename: N/A

RANK: X

PRIMARY TARGET: UNKNOWN

SECONDARY TARGET: UZUMAKI, NARUTO

MISSION OUTLINE:

Close analysis of the threat scroll has confirmed that the imminent threat against Konoha's existence will take place at Konoha's formation. The issuer of the threat remains UNKNOWN, but the intelligence gathered so far points to an enemy of power never before encountered. Confirmation of time/space manipulation will be shortly verified. It is understood that the enemy has access to a spatial vein.

The spatial vein makes it possible to create a time continuum that spans across the history of a specific region. With the continuum in place, the user is able to pass freely across the timeline of the region, manipulating and changing events at will. This manipulation has specific ramifications if used to eradicate catalytic points in history.

What we understand so far is that the enemy would have to be in the vicinity of the target; the spatial vein is a powerful weapon, but its range is limited and the power drains quickly. So far, we have discovered that a spatial vein has never been sustained longer than twenty-four hours. This does not allow much time to find and eradicate the enemy before they are able to destroy the village.

Further conclusions have been drawn from the nature of the perceived attack that the enemy will target SENJU, HASHIRAMA (First Hokage and Founder of Konohagakure). If the enemy's power is great enough to contend with that of the First Hokage, then a defence of the same power must be implemented.

Lady Tsunade has therefore authorised the use of the Nine Tailed Fox in the protection of the Leaf Village. A spatial vein will be employed to transport a select group of X-Rank operatives and the Jinchuriki vessel (UZUMAKI, Naruto), back in time to the formation of Konoha. Senju Hashirama will be warned of the impending attack, using the Threat Scroll as evidence. Hashirama will be kept under guard until the enemy is neutralised.

The Nine Tailed Fox will then be used to protect the Leaf Village at the point of the threat. Lady Tsunade has authorised the use of mangekyou sharingan to control the Jinchuriki. As the remaining Uchiha are not trustworthy to aid the village, the sharingan of UCHIHA, Sasuke will be transplanted into the Jinchuriki vessel who will gain control over the Nine Tailed Fox from within.

MISSION PARTICULARS:

OPERATIVE: HATAKE, Kakashi. Codename N/A.

TIMEFRAME: SEVEN DAYS (SEVEN WEEKS)

LOCATION: ANBU X-CLASS TRAINING FACILITIES, SPATIAL VEIN CHAMBER

AUTHORISED JUTSU: + X-LEVEL including non-class resurrection and interrogative genjutsu.

PARAMETERS:

Day of Issue: 7pm: Report to the Hokage Tower for mission brief.

All information and particulars pertaining to the mission will be received. Including information on the function of the spatial vein, implementation of authorised jutsu, and further orders if and when they arise.

FURTHER NOTES: The use of mangekyou level genjutsu, specifically targeting nerve centre and memories, is authorised in Naruto's training. X-Class interrogation techniques are also permitted for the purpose of unlocking Naruto's memories. Binding jutsu is permitted for the specific purpose of controlling the Jinchuriki chakra while training.

Codename: YAMATO will be on standby in the event that the Nine Tailed Fox cannot be controlled by other methods.

In the event that Naruto is unable to control the sharingan, Kakashi will employ the mangekyou to control the Jinchuriki. FAILURE TO CONTROL THE NINE TAILED FOX WILL RESULT IN THE DETONATION OF AN X-CLASS BLACK BOMB TO DESTROY IT.

 _End of excerpt._

Only one thought continued to repeat in Kakashi's mind; the Fox could not be controlled. Tsunade could not possibly authorise this! Even if she believed Naruto was strong enough to use Sasuke's eyes, he had no experience with the sharingan and had no control over the Fox's full power. It would take a lifetime to teach Naruto how to use his chakra for this purpose. Seven weeks was not enough time. A chill ran down Kakashi's spine as the realisation hit him. Ultimately, the Fox would overpower Naruto, the Black Bomb would be detonated, and Naruto would die.

Kakashi rewrapped the orders and put them away in his pack. It was six o'clock now; he was meant to convene in one hour, which meant he had that long to lodge a protest with the Council. He could not allow this! There were other means available. Tsunade, Jiraiya … they were being too rash. They were meant to protect the village, not deliver its ultimate destruction. Why couldn't Tsunade see this plan would fail? It didn't matter how skilled, or what power they had at hand, the Fox could barely be controlled in the First War, what made Tsunade think a sixteen-year-old had that sort of power?

Kakashi felt determination mix with the shock of what he had just read. He had one hour; fifty-three minutes to be precise. There would be consequences; you didn't contend a direct order from the Hokage unless it was considered a mortal threat to the ongoing survival of the village. That is what Kakashi believed this to be. This wasn't just about Naruto; the village was now in real jeopardy. Kakashi didn't demean Tsunade's intelligence in believing that she didn't know what she was doing. Of course, her analysis of all available resources would have been closely considered, and she would understand completely the ramifications of releasing a Black Bomb.

Kakashi had been unaware of the existence of an actual Black Bomb, much less that the village was in possession of one. It had always been considered an impossible weapon, a myth. The catastrophic power of a single entity infused with the chakra from every living thing around it, resulting in a blackhole was unfathomable. It would decimate the village if it was detonated. There would be nothing left to protect if Tsunade ordered its use. No. Kakashi could not allow it. He would fight the Elders' decision, risk treason charges and punishment, to hopefully save the village.

He transported to the Council and landed outside the door where they convened. As the evacuation was still underway, the Elders would not leave. Kakashi had forty minutes to convince them that there must be another way to deal with the threat at hand. Security opened the door and Kakashi knelt before the long table where the Elders sat. They were busy arguing amongst themselves about whether it was too early to leave. Kakashi waited for them to allow him to speak. It felt like a lifetime passed before Utatane addressed him.

'This better be important,' she snapped. 'We're busy.'

'I am formally protesting this course of action on the grounds of Konoha's preservation,' Kakashi said, pulling his orders from the pack.

'Stand,' Utatane ordered. Kakashi approached the Elders, placing the orders on the table. Mitokado frowned at the orders but remained silent. 'If you wish to lodge a protest you may do so in writing and return it to administrative processing. Your request –'

'You can't allow this to happen,' Kakashi interrupted. 'You know that if it's released again it will be a swift end to the village. More people will die, more people will be displaced. We won't be dealing with the enemy at hand, we will be unnecessarily putting the village at risk by a force which should remain contained.'

'This is not the time to allow fear to guide our actions,' Mitokado said. 'We have never faced a threat like this. The use of excessive force is not only permissible, but pertinent under the circumstances.'

'Naruto is not strong enough to control the Fox.'

'Naruto's power has been extensively analysed. If he fails, and if you fail, we have alternative measures in place to ensure the survival of the village.'

'We don't need to justify our decision to you,' Utatane interjected. 'Tsunade's orders – '

'Won't be received positively,' Mitokado finished. 'But for the sake of the village and what's best for the inhabitants, we don't have a choice.'

'From past experience with the Fox chakra, and my own personal experience with Naruto, he is not strong enough to contain this power. You can stop this before it happens.'

Utatane stood and leaned over the table. 'No. _You_ can stop it before it happens. If Naruto fails, the Black Bomb will be used.'

She was right. It was up to Kakashi to ensure the safety of the village by not allowing Naruto to fail. Naruto, under Kakashi's tutelage would succeed, there was no other option. He would provide Naruto with every weapon in his arsenal, he would make sure that Naruto survived. But …

It would be Sasuke all over again. Naruto was not power hungry like Sasuke, but he had trouble controlling himself in tense situations. Kakashi had seen it time and again, how the Fox fed off Naruto's determination and stubbournness in the heat of battle. The Elders and Tsunade wouldn't be aware that Naruto would make the Fox even stronger. His heart pumped faster, it was a volatile mix, but Kakashi would teach Naruto how to control it.

Kakashi was about to leave, but the door opened and Jiraiya entered, stopping next to him. 'Ah, so you're already here,' he said overly loudly, slapping Kakashi on the back. 'What brings you to this fine establishment?' His cheeks were red and there was a pronounced smell of alcohol on his breath. He turned to the Elders and grinned. 'How you doing? It's a fine day to die, don't you think?'

'Jiraiya,' Kakashi hissed, but Jiraiya waved him off.

'No, no. They should know what's going on. We should be celebrating,' he said and pulled two bottles of sake from his robes. 'As the world ends, we won't have another chance. Join me.' He placed the bottles on the table in front of the Elders. 'A toast to Konoha.' He swigged from the bottle and held it out to Utatane whose expression read utter revulsion.

Kakashi pulled Jiraiya away from the table. 'What are you doing?'

'What's it look like? I'm celebrating the village. The old girl's been good to me these past fifty years. It's the least I can do since she's not gonna be around for much longer.' Jiraiya winked at Kakashi and swigged from the bottle again.

'Master Jiraiya – '

'OUT! Both of you!' Mitokado bellowed. 'This matter is no longer up for discussion. You will follow your orders, Kakashi, or you will be charged on treason.'

Kakashi bowed and led Jiraiya out of the chamber. Jiraiya leant on the wall to the chamber, playing with the sake bottle.

'So, you just happened to come in, just as I was about to leave?'

Kakashi waited; they still had about twenty minutes before they were summoned to the tower which was plenty of time for Jiraiya to explain. 'I came to save you. There twitchy right now, they would have sooner thrown you in prison than deal with your protest.'

'I didn't need you to save me.' Jiraiya, in his current state, could have ended up on the end of his own punishment. The Elders were not beyond charging one of the Sannin.

Jiraiya chuckled. 'It's a funny old world, isn't it? When a train of thought gets rolling, it barrels down the tracks, forgetting to stop at all stations.' He gulped from the bottle. 'Us mere mortals are just better off getting out of the way.'

'We can still stop it.'

A small resigned smile crossed Jiraiya's face. 'Insurrection? This isn't the time, Kakashi.'

'Then we wait until it starts and tell them 'I told you so'? Jiraiya, this is real –'

'It's already started. The tag team was deployed this morning.'

Kakashi felt a charge of anticipation course through him. After all this time, he was not able to deny his nature. The ANBU were a specific breed of personality, that's why they were chosen. Kakashi could not ignore the rush of the potential battle, even if he wanted to.

'The First – '

'Is still alive. As far as we know. We haven't had an update since noon, but we're hoping to draw out the enemy with a visible shinobi presence.' Jiraiya pushed off from the wall and lightly slapped Kakashi in the shoulder. 'It'll be your turn in a week.'

'Why are they putting so much faith in Naruto's abilities?' In his own abilities … Naruto can't die needlessly. Kakashi couldn't push the thought from his mind. His potential would be wasted; he could do so much more than be sacrificed in this fight.

'He's a lot stronger than you think, Kakashi. You didn't train him to the level I have.'

No, it was true. Kakashi couldn't ignore Jiraiya's role in Naruto's training. Jiraiya had spent all that time with him, unlocking his potential, growing his chakra, training him in S-Class jutsu; all experiences Kakashi had not been party to. He was aware that Jiraiya had intimate knowledge of Naruto's abilities and that Kakashi couldn't help but still see him as that twelve-year-old kid.

Jiraiya sighed and sipped from the bottle, handing it to Kakashi who didn't move to take it. He shrugged and put the bottle back in his robe. 'On some level, I think he's stronger than you, Kakashi.'

'I don't doubt it,' Kakashi agreed. On natural ability alone, and chakra, and skill at the same age, Naruto was well below Kakashi. But when it came to resolve and perseverance … 'I don't …' A strange light flashed for a moment through Jiraiya's eyes and faded just as quickly. The pieces fell into place and anger stabbed through Kakashi. 'You did this.'

'You aren't giving him enough credit, Kakashi. Just don't get so wound up over something that hasn't happened yet. Anyway,' he continued, 'now that I've saved you from incarceration, we have a meeting to get to.'

'Are you positive he can do this?' The words fell from Kakashi's mouth. This was a cold cruel world, and Naruto had already had such a cold cruel life. He wanted Jiraiya to say yes. In a way, Kakashi needed to hear the words to distract him from the growing fear in his mind. If he failed, so did Naruto. He wished Jiraiya would tell him that it was all going to be fine. Naruto would be fine. Everything would be fine.

'We all know what we were getting into when we joined up,' Jiraiya said and disappeared.

Kakashi had to commend his non-committal answer. It was all too obvious how it felt now. There was a permanent expression of disbelief marked on the faces of those whose fear could not be allowed to overtake their logic. They were the ones that would have to carry the village's fate, and the burden of the aftermath. Jiraiya was right. They all knew what they were signing up for, but the reality was often pushed aside in favour of distraction.

Jiraiya was also right that it wasn't the time to stand apart. The village's strength lay in the unity of its people, shinobi and civilian alike. Kakashi had forgotten that, instead focussing on Naruto, whose job it was also to protect the village. Maybe his ignorance of Naruto's abilities had clouded his judgement. It had to stand for something that the Hokage and her advisors were willing to put the fate of the village in Naruto's hands.

Kakashi landed on the balcony outside Tsunade's office and scaled the building to the top. ANBU surveyed the area from their positions in the canopies surrounding the tower. They were ready at a heartbeat to protect the Hokage from harm. Just as Kakashi was now pledged to do. Kakashi could be any one of them, but his orders had taken him down a very different path.

He looked to the clear sky; the full moon had long passed, now just a sliver allowing the brightness of the stars to shine brilliantly across the inky depth. Kakashi turned his attention to the Hokage monument. Shadow distorted the outlines of each face, shrouding the features in darkness. Konoha would not have survived without any of them. Each had played an important and tragic role in the continuation of the village.

The First Hokage, founder of Konoha and father of modern ninjutsu, protected the village and ultimately died, fighting his friend and rival. The Second, Hashirama's brother, continued his work to better the village up until his death, the Third, died protecting the village from his former student. The Fourth, Kakashi's sensei, Naruto's father … died protecting the village from the Nine Tailed Fox, sacrificing himself for the sake of the village. And Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village. Kakashi did not doubt for an instant that if there was no other way, she would follow suit and sacrifice her own life for the village. It was historically a fatal role. No Hokage had survived their time as the village leader. Each had died, either on the battlefield, or sacrificing themselves in other ways, for the village and its occupants. They had put their own personal feelings aside to do what was right by the village, and Kakashi was ashamed of himself for expecting anything less from Naruto.

Naruto, whose obsessive aspiration to be Hokage some day fuelled his desire to be the best, improve every day, learn new jutsu, learn new techniques, grow stronger, control his strength and power and ultimately become a formidable ninja. Kakashi was a fool for putting zero faith in Naruto and regretted his ignorance of Naruto's true strength. He had witnessed Naruto's tenacity time and again, as he rose from the ashes of defeat to succeed in impossible battles. Why would he not succeed in this fight? The evidence lay before Kakashi, and yet he had doubted him.

Kakashi snapped back to the present, realising how quiet it was. It was past seven o'clock and Tsunade still hadn't arrived. Kakashi got the ominous feeling that something had happened. It was the only reason that she wouldn't be here. He looked up at the operatives, perched at their posts, obviously ordered to watch Kakashi. Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pack and pricked his thumb, wiping the blood over the parchment. He then performed the summoning signs and was about to seal the jutsu when Jiraiya appeared at his shoulder, stopping the scroll hitting the ground.

'No need for that, Kakashi,' he said. 'But, change of plan.'

Instantly, Kakashi was bombarded with activity. Bustling bodies rushed past, and shouted commands rang out into a darkened room. Above it all an incessant high-pitched scream, mixed with guttural growls, momentarily drowned out the din. Kakashi quickly followed Jiraiya through the melee, noting they were in the secret jutsu wing.

'Tsunade has received a visitor,' Jiraiya said, leading Kakashi into another room. 'She was delayed, so your briefing will happen down here. I just have to drop something off first.'

Kakashi was overwhelmed with confusion as he and Jiraiya stopped in another dimly lit room. 'Should I bother asking what's going on?' But Jiraiya didn't hear him as an urgent voice rose from the adjacent room.

'Isolation! NOW.'

Sakura.

'He needs to be bound now, or we'll lose him.' She pauses, looking into the room where Kakashi and Jiraiya stood and approached quickly. 'Did you get it?' she asked quickly but didn't stop. Jiraiya followed her, and Kakashi followed in their wake. Sakura was already performing hand signs as Jiraiya passed her something. Her sigils glowed and there was an immense spike in her chakra as they continued down the hall. Three medical ninja followed and Kakashi and Jiraiya tagged along behind them.

They entered another small room where the screams and growls were louder. The room was dark, lit only by a dull red glow. Sakura stopped and looked down through a large window. Below, lay another room, larger than the others. Ninja sat at the perimeter of a sealing pentagram. Their fingers worked furiously as they performed a binding jutsu. In the middle of the pentagram, tethered with chakra chains was Naruto. Angry red welts blistered on his wrists and ankles where the chakra chains touched his skin. The dull red glow was energy, sparking and crackling from his body. It flared violently, hitting the shinobi, but the energy bounced off chakra shields, spitting and fizzing as it dissipated. The shinobi did not for one second wane; even as Naruto's energy engulfed them, they didn't break their concentration.

Naruto writhed, convulsing and contorting as the ninja continued. He screamed again, and the energy surrounding him flared throughout the room. His eyes flew open, flashed red then black, then red again, glowing against the chakra emanating from his body. Naruto continued screaming and growling, trying to break free from the pentagram. The ninjas' chants rose throughout the space, joining Naruto's screams.

'Is Tsunade finished?'

Sakura nodded, but her eyes stayed on Naruto. 'There was a delay, but she should be available any moment now. Just go over there and wait for her.'

'How long is that going to take?' Jiraiya asked, indicating Naruto.

Sakura huffed and shrugged. 'They're trying to bind him, but …' She shook her head. 'I don't know. That's all I can tell you at this stage. I'll let you know when he's bound and ready.'

'Good,' Jiraiya said. 'It all rides on him. Come on,' he said to Kakashi and led him out of the room.

'What happened?' Kakashi asked carefully as they sped through the halls.

'The Fox's chakra reacted to the sharingan. It was trying to flush it out like a virus, which wasn't expected. Naruto nearly died on the table. It was only Sakura's quick thinking that saved him.'

'But the chakra is meant to be bound. It shouldn't have had an effect on the transplantation.'

'Exactly what Tsunade thought, but somehow it managed to break through. They believe it was being in such close proximity to the sharingan, but they can't be sure.'

Kakashi had never seen anything like it. Having been through the transplantation himself, Naruto's reaction was unprecedented.

'What happens if the Fox's chakra can't be bound?'

'Plan C,' Jiraiya replied shortly. 'That I don't agree with, I'll have you know.'

Jiraiya opened a door and ushered Kakashi inside. It was quiet in there; the screams and growls could not be heard. Tsunade sat at a table, sipping sake from a cup.

'Tsunade …' Jiraiya started, but she held up a finger for silence and drained the cup, putting it down in front of her. She lowered her finger. 'Kakashi needs briefing.'

'Naruto's bound?'

'They're working on it.'

Tsunade drew a breath in through her teeth. She gestured for Kakashi to come forward. He knelt in front of her, but she instantly waved her arms, gesturing for him to stand. 'Why start following protocol now? From what I hear, you're ready to commit treason.'

Kakashi went to speak, but Tsunade stopped him.

'I need to brief you on the spatial vein. Jiraiya will be your backup in case something goes wrong with the training and Yamato will be there to contain the Fox's chakra. We're hoping Naruto would have at least learned the basics of sharingan before something goes wrong.'

'Yeah, stay alive Kakashi, or I have to deal with the kid and I can't take his whining when something doesn't work the first time.'

'Jiraiya, shut up,' Tsunade growled. 'I'm giving you a chakra transfer,' she continued. 'I was hoping to use Sasuke's chakra, but he's drained himself somehow. I think he realised what I was trying to do. If he wasn't so damn stubbourn, he'd make a great advisor.'

'And if he wasn't insane,' Jiraiya added under his breath. Luckily, Tsunade either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

'You'll receive the transfer as soon as Naruto is ready. From there you'll enter the spatial vein and train him, just like you trained Sasuke. Naruto will have the equivalent strength and chakra as Sasuke at the same level, so I need you to push him harder so that he can attempt the mangekyou.'

'But there's only one way to unlock the mangekyou.'

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at Kakashi and the dread that had suddenly crept up on Kakashi overwhelmed him. His heart hammered in his chest. He had a feeling … but …

Jiraiya slapped him on the shoulder. 'Genjutsu won't fool him for long. This has to be real. But, we'll bring you back, you can count on it.'

'I don't have a choice, do I,' Kakashi said, already resigned to the idea.

'You do,' Tsunade said. 'But, I would prefer full cooperation on this. Otherwise it gets a little more complicated.'

It was his greatest fear, buried deep inside, ignored, and forgotten for so many years, now dragged back to the fore, raging somewhere just beneath the surface. He could refuse and face the consequences. Classed as a traitor, his rights and privileges as a shinobi would be revoked, he would be jailed, his mind wiped, and then outcast from the village. That was the reality of refusing, but … he couldn't do it. This was a time to unify against this unknown enemy, to save Konoha from extinction. Their strength lay in standing together. Everyone had their role to play in the coming battle. For the sake of the village, Kakashi needed to remember his role.

It was like Kakashi was seeing Tsunade for the first time. She was a ruthless leader, focussed entirely on the safety of her village, doing what it takes, making the hard, unpopular decisions, risking fear and resentment from her compatriots and disciples.

But she was their Hokage.

She was the Hokage …

'What do I have to do?' Kakashi would not refuse, he would not protest, and he would not complain. There were better shinobi than he who had the right to protest such actions but hadn't. All through the history of Konoha the shinobi of the Leaf did what they could to protect it. He finally understood that he wasn't one of those privileged ninja. This wasn't his fight.

'We're hoping that when Naruto wakes up, Sasuke's mangekyou is intact and fully functioning, but from what I can see it won't be. Naruto will be given a chakra transfer which should reawaken the mangekyou. As those eyes already have the power to use mangekyou, I think it will be easier for Naruto to unlock it, than it was for you.'

'What do you want me to focus on?'

'Emotional trauma,' Tsunade stated.

'Torture,' Jiraiya said.

'X-class interrogation …' Kakashi remembered something in the orders about that.

'If unlocking his memories doesn't work, and he doesn't respond to past experience, then the last resort is your death. We think he has a powerful enough connection with you, to cause the type of trauma needed.' She rose from her seat. 'Follow me. You need to understand how the spatial vein works.'

Tsunade led Kakashi and Jiraiya to a small, brightly lit, featureless room. She performed a number of unfamiliar hand signs and the ceiling as featureless as the rest of the room, began to boil fiercely with supercharged chakra. The whole room shook, and a deafening rumble vibrated off the walls. The lights flashed, dimming and brightening quickly, until the room was plunged into darkness. The space continued to shake as though a tornado, or an earthquake was focussed directly overhead. The room became quiet once more, and the swirling cloud of energy above, dispersed, rippling peacefully. Kakashi could make out an area outside the boundary, distorted by the energy, but definitely real.

'The spatial vein,' Tsunade said, presenting the portal. 'The energy it takes to produce a single continuum would power Konoha for ten years or more. It's a jutsu which takes a monumental amount of energy to produce. As a lightening technique, the energy it produces and absorbs comes directly from the fabric of space, making it extremely powerful, but volatile at the same time. From what we understand it depends on relative space/time situational integrity; the further back in time you travel, the more volatile it becomes.

'We discovered recently that time acts differently within the continuum. It's a seventh of the speed of real-time. With the spatial vein in place, you won't notice the time difference. One day out here, will be seven days up there. As you will spend your time in near past, you will be able to spend the full seven weeks training Naruto. When you're sent back to protect the village, you will have only one day. But, the vein is fixed in time; once it exhausts its energy, the portal will begin to deteriorate. It's almost like the space will decay. You will notice abnormalities such as physical impossibilities, actual landscape destruction, colour distortion and a deterioration in physical capabilities. This is when you should return to the portal. You must arrive back here before the twenty-four-hour period expires.'

'What happens if we don't?'

'You'll be absorbed too,' Jiraiya said.

'It will constantly try to absorb you,' Tsunade continued. 'So, you will have to be inoculated against this. The chakra transfer, as well as increasing your energy, will replace some of your own so that the vein cannot pinpoint your energy signature.'

'Coincidentally, the transfer will last about as long as the vein, so after the twenty-four-hour period, the vein will become increasingly difficult to handle physically. Your energy will decay along with the spatial continuum and you will die. When the twenty-four-hour period has expired, the vein will be renewed and you will continue Naruto's training.'

An operative swooped into the room from the portal and spoke into Tsunade's ear. He then disappeared as quickly as he came. Tsunade looked up to the portal and then to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

'Stand back,' she said.

'Here we go,' Jiraiya said as the portal swirled slightly, distorting and rippling. Kakashi waited with anticipation for who was about to come through the portal. Was it the First? Kakashi had never met him, but he would be honoured to do so now.

A figure dropped from the portal and landed on one knee.

Itachi.

But not from the present. This Itachi was young, boyish even, possibly around thirteen or fourteen, from a time before the massacre. His long ponytail draped over his shoulder as he bowed in front of Tsunade, the cat mask pointed down at the white tiles. This was Itachi as a member of Ro, as a genius of jutsu, almost at the prime of his ANBU career.

'Report,' Tsunade commanded.

'The scroll has been delivered. We should have an answer within the hour.'

'Good,' Tsunade said, but she hardly sounded pleased. 'Report to the secret jutsu wing and prepare for the chakra transfer.'

Itachi stood and bowed at Tsunade. Before leaving, his expressionless cat mask trained on Kakashi. The nod was small, barely a movement, and then he was gone.

'What's he doing here?' Kakashi wondered aloud.

'Plan C,' Jiraiya said, sounding just as happy about it as he had the first time. 'I hope it doesn't come to that.'

A medical ninja rushed into the room, barely remembering to bow to Tsunade in her haste. She must have run all the way from the hospital, she took a moment to settle her breathing.

'I'm sorry to interrupt,' she panted. 'Sakura says the bind was successful, and you should report to the hospital for your transfer.'

'Well,' Tsunade said. 'Enough chit chat, Kakashi. Do what she says.'

Kakashi took one last look at Tsunade and followed the medical ninja to the hospital. He was led into the room where the ninja had performed the binding jutsu. Naruto lay on the floor unconscious but breathing steadily. The pentagram, and the ninja were gone. Sakura leaned over Naruto, inspecting his eyes. She tentatively touched the back of his hand.

'Naruto?' But he didn't react, he remained limp on the floor. She shook him gently. 'Naruto? Can you –'

Naruto convulsed violently, and Sakura jumped away from him. The hairs on his skin stood on end and his eyes flew open, flashing red as the sharingan rotated wildly, spinning incessantly, darting in all directions.


End file.
